


Where did the good go?

by FleasCanBite



Series: Drugs, Sex and Politics [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Enjolras is like a way better Trip Van Der Bilt. (they are both Aaron Tveit, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Gen, Heartbreak, Heterosexuality, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Real Events, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, London, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Character, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Physical Abuse, References to Suicide, Self Harm, Sexual Abuse, Unrequited Love, and are both politicals, bebeez are sad., does this seem like gossip girl to you hahahahhaha, sad babys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleasCanBite/pseuds/FleasCanBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drugs, Sex, and Politics. (Mostly focused on E/R, but there will be so many affairs and messed up stuff that if will have almost every pairing)<br/>Modern AU in which Grantaire is a cynical heroin addict who is known as quite the slut around town, but has always been in love with a certain blonde apollo</p><p>Jehan is Grantaire's bestfriend, a recovering heroin addict who gets himself caught up in a drama/romance with Courfeyrac (who has just returned from ireland)<br/>Meanwhile<br/>Enjolras is a striving politician who wants to change the face of democracy, make it pure again, destroy corruption after seeing his father (a former politician) fuck things up.<br/>.<br/>see it all unfold in my new fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life on Armory Road

  
**chapter 1**   
**Armory Road**   


It was a brisk november day. A boy with long strawberry blonde hair sat outside by his frost bitten flowers. His clothing came with great contrast to the grey and dead surroundings, tones of lylac, and a pale pink. He sat watching his own breath leave his lungs with every drag he took of his ciggerette. Eyes closing each time his lips met the filter. He stopped, eyes widened, quick to pull a notepad out of his backpocket and began writing down illegible words. This was Jehan Prouvaire.

Another boy walked out the front door to his house. flask in one hand, the other scrambling for a ciggerette in his pocket. His dark hair curled around his tired face, and reddened eyelids opened to show eyes that were reminisent of better days. His face had a chain of colored bruises that matched Jehans clothing. He sat down beside the other boy and his flowers. This was Grantaire Trembley.

Jehan leaned into him casually looking for a lighter as his had gone dead a long time ago. 

"Can I ask you something, mon ami?" Jehan slipped out, a slight french accent escaped with his words that he'd been trying to cover ever since he'd moved to London. Grantaire pointed to himself, this was a gester that obviously meant 'who me?'. Jehan nodded to him and let out a laugh.

"I thought you were talking to the flowers!" Grantaire chuckled and took another drag of the ciggerette. He sighed.

"of course Jehan, you're the closest thing to family i've ever had" Grantaire noted. He took thought in that, in a way the probably are related. I mean, over the years, the two had shared enough needles that they probably had the same blood running in both their veins. Maybe thats why each one could put up with the other.

"when will you stop letting 'Parnasse fuck around with you Little one?" Jehan questioned

"He's been fucking a dead man for a long time." Grantaire Returned. He fell to full laying position after that. Jehan could swear this is when tears should start, his own eyes had been filled for a long time. However, Jehan hadn't seen Grantaire cry in a long time. Jehan often wondered if Grantaire could cry anymore. Just how numb had he made himself? Grantaire gave a signal that he was going inside. He dissapeared into the house with a slow pace of a beaten down man. Jehan continued to write in the small coffee stained notepad. 

The house was probably the most repugnant thing on their block. Armory road was filled with old houses that lined up standing tall and erect. Wooden shingles painted bright shades of reds and blues. It was a beautiful neighbourhood. Thats why the boys didn't mind living there in that house. It was a sickly faded yellow, a two story building that tilted to one side. The deck was rotting through and became a bluish colour, Jehan oftened wondered how many bugs lived in those twigs. Jehan enjoyed the bugs that didn't eat his flowers, which were the only thing keeping that house standing. Ivy leaves running up the sides of the house, and flowers of any colour too. He had a small vegetable garden inthe back. At least thats what he'd told people that his personal garden was filled with. 

The enterior of the house was no different, old wallpaper from the seventies was falling down, and peeling like a bad sunburn in the heat of summer. The front door opened to a staircase leading to the upper floor, and with two doorways leading to rooms of each side. both rooms were empty. Any actual time was spent in the upstairs hidden from the coldness in sweaters and blankets. 'Parnasse ran a 'business' he would call it, from the basement. The basement was very much like him, a cold dank place where things went to die. Back when Grantaire was still full of imagination and ideas he had built a shelf that doubled as a doorway that hid the basement from prying eyes. A cat door was later installed for Jehans cat. It wasn't really his cat, it just came to their house to eat his catgrass. Jehan said that this cat was the worst little junkie of the house. The scronny cat eventually took on the name of little junkie.

  
Grantaire walked up the stained starway to his and 'Parnasse's room. A twin size matress laid on the painted floor. Papers strewn everywhere. Clothes everywhere. Anything. Anywhere. Grantaire had a few photographs tacked up to the blue wall. Some from parties of him and Jehan looking far too happy to be the slightest bit sober.

Others from highschool that Grantaire kept 'ironically' One that Jehan had taken at their graduation was his favorite. The two boys stood smiling with another boy, this one looked nothing like the two hollowed out urchins living in a house of the same discription. This boy was filled out with obviously well looked after muscle and a smile that would put most people to shame, perfect blonde hair fell down his face in waves, his olive skin tone with striking blue eyes that gave a cold look that told you that the smile was fake. When Grantaire sat down on the mattress. He made sure not to move any of 'Parnasse's stuff, he would get angry again if anything of his had been moved. Grantaire decided to stare at his photos. looking back to that time, at graduation. 

"last time i hade hope" Grantaire let out in a murmurr. He remembered that moment, it was a moment he didn't even mind remembering. Unlike the countless memories of overdosing in unknown places, seeing unknown faces, everytime he'd been taken of advantage, everytime 'Parnasse had thrown an angry fist his way. Dispite leaving with his bestfriend, and his partner, Grantaire constantly felt lonely. He would usually just talk to himself in his room. Usually one of the side effects of something he's taking though.

"I remember this" Grantaire said as he pulled the picture of his wall. Memories rushing into his brain. This one made him so happy, although it also made him sad because he knew that he'll never feel that way again. Grantaire knows he's addicted to the drugs, the alcohol. He never expects to wake up in the morning but he does. Grantaire turned the picture over to see what was even written on it, in Jehans writing it said: 'Grad 2010, myself, Enjolras, and Grantaire' and then below it said 'we got the statue to smile and pose for us' and then it had Jehans signiture and a bunch of hearts. 

This made Grantaire smile, however his eyes filled up with his firmilier tears. He doesn't cry in front of people, not anymore at least. Depression is contagious. He'd already gotten Jehan into enough trouble by getting him into the drugs. Grantaire didn't realize what he did next. In the snap of a second Grantaire had started to cry, and he had ripped that photo in two. 

"Where are you now Apollo!?" Grantaire screamed at the photo, possibly even expecting a response. 

"Where are you now Enjolras!?" and that was it, he just curled up and started to cry to himself.

He remembers following that boy everywhere through their highschool.

He remembered the first time he'd seen him. He was going out tagging. He had himself boosted up by the dumpster below him and began to start working on a tag', however he just happened to look in the window of the house next to the wall he was tagging. Inside that window sat a boy, the same olive skinned blonde from the picture. Grantaire watched him pace back and forth, he could tell that he was practicing some speech. What was originally going to be a tag had now turned into almost a love letter that read

"I don't believe in anything, but i believe in you, somehow, so don't worry about whatever it is you're working on, its going to be fantastic! I can tell. I almost don't know how to say this but, I think I really need you. you are my Apollo."

Grantaire then started to break the tears into tears of laughter and self pity. Remebering what happened after he'd finished his 'love note'. Grantaire now covered in paint and looking like a lovestruck owl staring into his Apollo's bedroom. However, his Apollo wasn't as recipricol when he noticed Grantaire outside his bedroom window. In fact, the god Apollo instantly grabbed Grantaire from his window , he punched him and spit in his face and let him drop. Grantaire fell to the ground with a thud. He remembered yelling from down on the ground, yelling to his Apollo that he had fallen from where the gods lived, screaming with love in his voice at the blonde boy 'you, Apollo are my god!' This memory was becoming to painful to him now.

Grantaire was moaning wildly while crying, he was trying to be quiet he knew if parnasse heard it he'd freak out at him for causing so much noise. With the ammount of time Parnasse spends incredibly coked out of his mind has made him amazingly irritable. However, it wasn't the coked out Parnasse that entered the room. He quickly made it over to Grantaire and held him. Trying to figure out what was wrong.

"What is the matter? babe?" Parnasse actually got a little choked at seeing Grantaire like this. Its not like he hadn't noticed Grantaire change over the months. 

"Apollo left." Grantaire said inbetween gasps for air.

"Who is Apollo?" Parnasse asked now seeming suspicious. 

"Apollo is my god!" Grantaire screamed. He remembered that so vividly 'apollo is my god' after he seen the blonde boy in the window he never made any of his usual witty tags such as 'how ya'gonna start of revolution if you can't even do the dishes' (which was targeted at Jehan as a private joke) all of his tags, and they had grown, he'd painted the town now said 'Apollo Is My God'. It even made the news a few times. However, it never made the statue blonde look his way. He was fading back into reality again.

"You are having a panic attack Babe, hold on a second" Parnasse went and ran down to the basement. Grantaire just sat there on the floor crying and screaming. Jehan had left for the day, don't know where to. Grantaire was glad about that, he didn't want Jehan to see him so miserable again. Soon, Parnasse was back upstairs with enough needles filled with who knows what. 

"babe hold still. This'll make you feel better m'kay?" Parnasse said without looking at Grantaires eyes.  
"okay." Grantaire wimpered. Parnasse had already injected the liquid into Grantaire's upper left arm. Grantaire could now feel himself getting warm, and more importantly numb. His crying subsided. Parnasse stayed by his side while he was sleeping. After all, the two were in a two year long relationship dispite all the drugs, beatings, and other problems they'd had.

Grantaire didn't dream. This was a good thing, just being warm inside Parnasse's arms, no thoughts of unrequited loves and obsessions that tore him apart.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Two boys sit outside a house, they are heading out to go somewhere. One boy wearing a set of fashion forward Sunglasses, he towered over the other boy running around him. That boy was a tiny little thing, only a young boy, crazy blonde hair that went everywhere and had a few dreads in the mess of it, he was missing some teeth but that just added to his charm. These two boys were Courfeyrac and Gavroche.

They were headed to their friends Marius and Eponines house. Headed down to the end of the Armory Road they lived on. Past the rotting yellow house, to the largest blue house at the end of the block. They entered the house without even knocking, this was normal to them, they'd all become such close friends. Marius and Courfeyrac were childhood bestfriends. They have been bestfriends forever.

"Oy! Marius git yer arse daun here" Courfeyrac spoke with an irish accent, though he is a french decent he lived in ireland for the last couple of years. He had just returned today.

"COURFEYRAC!" Marius screamed and did this weird little dance at the top of his ivory stairs. Marius ran down the stairs and gave Courfeyrac a huge hug. 

"ow've you been Marius! I c'n tell thut the married life sehwts you." Courfeyrac chuckled as poked at Marius's stomach.

"Ah, And Eponine, yer just a sight fer sore eyes" Courfeyrouc gave the petit woman a bear hug. She jokingly made choking noises back at him. 

"And you, Courfeyrac how've you been?" Marius asked.

"AND ireland, tell us about Ireland! He wouldn't tell me until we got here" Gavroche added with a stink eye towards Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac went on to explain Ireland, and its beauty, and the great parties they have there, all the beautiful people and the overly detailed things he had done to these people. In fact, by the end of his speech he had almost given a sermon on how amazing Ireland is and why everyone needs to go there. 

"how'ver I missed London a hell ov a lot, I think i'm going head downtown this afternoon if anyone wants to come?" Courfeyrac asked everyone. However nobody wanted to come with him, they were planning a surprise party for when he returned. Once Courfeyrouc was down the stairs and out the "mini-mansion" as he refered it to be, they began to scramble around.

"Did we invite everyone?" Marius asked quickly going through a huge list of names. Courfeyrac was friends with everyone, Marius wanted everyone to come, afterall it was on his dollar, and he had a lot of dollars. 

"Did you phone Enjolras And Combeferre?" Eponine asked him.

"well. um.. no. but you see.. they're probably.." Marius fidgited trying to find an excuse, because frankly those two men were very indimidating to Marius. 

"God Marius! Why are you so scared of them?" Eponine yelled at Marius. However, Marius gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" she sighed. As she dialed the phone and talked to the two other men. Of course they were coming, Enjolras thought the world of Courfeyrouc. Courf was one of the few who supported his ideas. Eponine moved onto the next list of people

_-Joly_  
 _-Grantaire Trembley_  
 _-Bosseut_  
 _-Musichetta_

  
Of course, she'd already invited everyone on this list asides from Grantaire. Eponine pulled marius over by the arm and whispered to him.

"Do you think we can invite Grantaire, I mean is it safe to?" She asked trying to be polite.

"I don't want any drug mules in our house honestly. I think we can scratch one drinking buddy off of one list." Marius added. Eponine nodded in agreement.

The last time either of them had even seen Grantaire he had overdosed at a gallery showing of his art and they rushed him to the hospital. They didn't want to deal with heroin. So they distanced themselves from Grantaire until they were almost strangers. They wouldn't even recognize him if they'd seen him now if it weren't for that old mop of hair and everpresent flask. Marius drew a line of ink straight through Grantaire's name.

Marius couldn't help but wonder if that had somehow reached out to Grantaire and hurt him.


	2. In polaroids, you smiled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jehan and Courfeyrac meet up. Jehan is thrilled to tell his roommate Grantaire about it. Grantaire see's his 'Apollo' for the first time since highschool, which leaves him determined to talk to him.   
> First sexy scene in the fiction. it sucks. and is kinda depressing.  
> Grantaire gets beaten up by kids.

 

There were flowers everywhere. In his hair, all over his body and in his hands. Jehan loved flowers. They reminded him of his Mother who died when he was fourteen. They reminded him that anytime he was in trouble he could just go see the flowers. Also, hiding behind the bushes usually makes it easier to shoot up heroin without it looking too obvious.

Jehan had been sitting in London Public Gardens when he noticed all the dead little flowers and placed them amongst him. He needed something else to get his mind off of Grantaire, his face. The bruises and his sad eyes. Jehan was begginning to fear Grantaire might take his own life. He tried before. Now seems like an opportune time. Without Grantaire, Jehan would have nothing left. Thats what he feared. Grantaire paid any of Jehans bills, for any of Jehans drugs when Jehan didn't have the money. Jehan never had the money. Grantaire did, he made a great deal of money when he was in his first year of art school, he was a top student and had so many galleries and sold so many paintings. The money would soon be gone though. Jehan knew that for a fact, Heroin is expensive. However, Grantaire and Jehan had whored themselves out before. Its not like they wouldn't do it again. Jehan cared less about the money and more about his actual friend, Jehan had no friends. His father didn't care about him, he was just some disgusting faggot to him. He'd been kicked out of his own home after claiming that his older brother raped him, but his Father wouldn't believe him, said none of his sons are Fags and that means if anyone tried anything it must've been Jehan. To everyone Jehan was a waste of space, another tool to be used, another game to be played.

Grantaire treated him like a human. They treated eachother like humans and each of them were grateful.

Jehan shook his head and jumped up to see what was going around him, maybe that would stop his thoughts about Grantaire.

This never worked. Same old women feeding the birds, same couple strolling down the pathway. However, he turned to lay back down and curl up when he seen something that could get his mind off of Grantaire. It was another boy. A handsome boy. A tall one with curly dark hair and a gleam of happiness bursting off of him. Jehan had written about love, but he'd never been in love. So he just thought he was lonely. he tried not to look at the other boy so long but the other boy eventually figured out Jehan was staring at him. They both stared at eachother until Jehan felt himself blushing and turned away. Next thing he knew the other boy was sitting right behind him.

"hello, couldn't help but notice you amongst all the flowers." the boys deep irish brogue made Jehan have butterflies in his stomach he felt like he needed to puke (but that could just be withdrawels). Jehan tried to say hello but all that came out of him was a squeek. The other boy laughed at him. 

"I came over here to tell you, out of all these flowers, you are the prettiest one." and that was it. Jehan fell to the ground, slowly in shock.

"I'm Courfeyrac, i know we just met but i'm new in town and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight, you can come over to my house." Jehan was blushing so badly. Was this some sort of wet dream?

"hmmmm?" Jehan muttered trying to say something but he forgot.

"Come to my house, tonight, if yer up to it." Courfeyrouc said. And Jehan just nodded and gave him his cell phone. Courfeyrac added his number to it handed it back with a paper that had his number on it. Then Courfeyrac gave a wave goodbye. Jehan just in a daze absent faced and waving like an idiot back. Once Courfeyrac was out of sight Jehan let out a big squeel. He decided to text Grantaire about this.

**Grantaire, whats tall, irish and handsome?-Jehan**

**Umm Gerard Butler?-Grantaire**

**1\. Gerard Butler is Scottish not Irish and 2. the correct answer is my date tonight!!! <3<3 -Jehan**

Grantaire had no idea what was going on. These texts were like an alarm clock. He'd been sleeping next to Parnasse who fell asleep a few hours ago next to him during his nap. Suddenly, Grantaire just started laughing. He knew what was coming. And it came right through the door.

"bonjour mes beaux colocataires! Je suis en amour! Je ne pouvais tout simplement chanter pour toujours!" Jehan screamed as he entered the door, not even trying to hide exactly how french he was. Grantaire peered down to Jehan in the doorway, face lit up, dancing around humming the lovesong from sleeping beauty. 

"Il a dit que j'étais une belle fleur." Jehan beamed up at Grantaire. This made Grantaire smile uncontrollably to see his friend so happy. 

"slow down slow down, I can't do french that fast" Grantaire told his friend as he made his way to where the dancing boy still covered with flowers was. 

"Oh! sorry, I was just so happy. He called me........the most beautiful flower in the garden!" Jehan shreiked and then ran around somemore uncontrollably. Grantaire was laughing his ass off at this. 

"calm down calm down y'little flower. Who is this guy?" Grantaire asked Jehan mockingly. Jehan instantly melted down to the floor.

"he's the beautiful irish boy that thinks i'm a flower." Jehan sighed, Grantaire gave him a look back with his eyes that meant 'more information shithead'. Jehan scrambled through his phone to find the name saved and number. Courfeyrouc Moreau.

"His name is Courfeyrac Moreau! and he is the most beau--" Jehan was cut off by Grantaire stopping him. Grantaire knew Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac was that kind of slut that seemed to never get called a slut, people just congradulated him. He'd flirt with a million people a day men, woman and anything inbetween that was pretty. At least that was Grantaire's opinion on him.

"um, Jehan. I don't wanna burst your bubble or anything. I love seeing you this happy actually. But, I know Courfeyrouc personally. Pretty well actually. We used to be drinking buddies, he moved to Ireland a few years ago, he's a frenchie like you." Grantaire started to explain.

"Oh OHMYGOD. sorry Grantaire i didn't know you guys had a thing, can i please still go on this date though!" Jehan whinnied. Grantaire stopped him

"no no, far from it, he's not my type. We drank together at pubs and became eachothers wingmen. He was a great friend actually. However, being his wingman. I know who he is. Honestly Jehan, he probably just wants to fuck you and then move on to the next peice of tail that comes around. I'm sorry Jehan" Grantaire admitted to Jehan who now looked like someone threw up in his birthday cake.

"figures.." Jehan sighed.

"but if you don't mind, i'm still going to go out tonight." Jehan said desperately.

"fine, but i know you well enough. I know him well enough. I'm going to come with you."Grantaire said.

"but Maaa-awwwm!" Jehan jokingly said. The two laughed as they got ready to go out. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bunch of students, workers, and people kneeled hiding behind chairs and desks. You'd swear they were getting ready for war how determined they all were.

"okay guys, Courfeyrac just texted us he's dropping by to say hello before he goes out tonight." The blonde girl who emerged from the hiding places to the front whispered. This was Cosette, the lark. 

Courfeyrac was walking up the steps when he noticed the lights were off. So he turned away, he figured Eponine and Marius were doing something private. He didn't mind he had a date tonight with the talking flower bush. However, Cosette opened the door a little and whispered to Courfeyrac.

"hey you. yeah. Courfeyrac. Get in here. I need your help" and then she ran away giggling back to her husband in the decent sized crowd of party goers. Courfeyrac walked in very confused, and turned on the light and-

"SURPRISE!" The masses yelled at Courfeyrac who was laughing uncontrollably now. soon after what was followed was countless hugs, hellos, how are ya's, and slaps on the back. Courfeyrac couldn't help but think he was missing out on something with the flower bush. So he decided to text him

**Hey Little Flower, change of plans, i was wondering if you wanted to come to a party at my friends house, its not far from my actual house in case you wanted to leave ;) - Courfeyrac**

**However, a response came from a different number.**

**Hey Courf' what game are'ya playing now? Jehans like my baby brother, so please don't mess with him. I'm comming along to any party you're taking him to.- Grantaire**

**HOLY SHIT MAN! I WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU WERE TONIGHT! Marius and Eponine are hosting a welcome home party for me tonight. There will be fine drank 'm'sieur. -Courfeyrouc**

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grantaire gave a confirming smile to Jehan who with less enthusiasm then before, but still an incredible ammount of enthusiasm began to squeel again.

Jehan never goes on dates, Jehan was shocked that he even accepted, or why he really needed to see this Courfeyrouc guy. Before when Jehan would be asked out on a date he'd go, but once the person seen the scars that cascaded across his wrists and the needle holes that added to the picture of damage on Jehans arms or legs, the person would book it. So Jehan gave up with trying to find love. The only time he has physical contact with people is when he needs money and all he has to do is ask any of 'Parnasse's folks if they're in need of anything and bam, sex in the bathroom. Money in the pocket. Heroin in the veins. 

"how long is it going to take you to get ready?" Grantaire asked. 

"a bientôt" and Jehan was gone upstairs. Already in his room tearing through his dresser. The boy dressed in the dark because he just had no clue what to wear. when he turned on the light it was the usual mix of pale pinks and lylacs with floral printing. He grabbed a ratty green comfort sweater and threw it on overtop, he was swimming in it it was so big on his small frame. Before leaving the room he grabbed a flower pin out of his stuff and put it in his hair.

"there we go. I'm ready if you are Mother." Jehan said witha smirk. Grantaire did not look impressed to be going out, he isn't the social type anymore. he'd much rather sit at home with 'Parnasse and watch cartoons on his computer while high out of his mind. At least he knew Marius would have good booze, especially if this party is being thrown for Courfeyrac. 

They ran through the rain. Jehan was laughing and Grantaire soon joined him. In no time they had arrived at the party. Bright lights, loud music, and people everywhere. Eponine spotted Grantaire the moment he entered the house.

"Marius? is that Grantaire?" She whispered to Marius. 

"By god, it is. He looks worse than the last time. How did he know about this?" Marius whispered back. As nobody had invited him, Marius instantly went around paranoidly hiding his valuable items. Courfeyrac had found Grantaire and Jehan, he laid his arms across both of them.

"And how are we fine folks doing tonight?" Courfeyrouc asked, obviously already drunk. Neither Grantaire nor Jehan blamed him it was already 2:40am. They were late. 

"we're soaked." The two boys said almost in unison. Then all three of them we're all laughing.

"what happened to your face 'Taire? you look like shit." Courfeyrac laughed. Grantaire touched his own face and realized he was still bruised as shit.

"oh, y'know fights." Grantaire said, of course Courfeyrac would believe fights. Grantaire enjoyed fighting with people over stupid things.  
Courfeyrac soon led Jehan to the party to introduce him to Marius, and Joly and Cosette, well to everyone.  
Grantaire sat by the door waiting, he wasn't sure how to socialize with a group of people who had been so close to him once but then alienated him when he needed them the most. He was barely over that heartbreak.

Another old heartbreak was heading in his direction. He could see this person from a million miles away. It was his Apollo.   
Enjolras and Combeferre were leaving the party, it was amazing they had stayed this late. They probably didn't have much homework or planning to do tonight. Enjolras grabbed his burgandy coat and put it over his ever present red blazer and headed out the front door while talking mindlessly about revolution to Combeferre. He passed right by the awestruck Grantaire. Didn't even notice his presence. soon, Grantaire decided that he had to go after him, it was his instinct. He ran out into the rain after them.

"Apollo! You know who i'm talking to! Enjolras!" Grantaire yelled at him with an awkward smile on his face. The blonde looked back at him like a deer in headlights, but angrier. Like the deer had challanged the oncomming traffic. 

"Combeferre, _walk faster_." Enjolras said under his breath trying to act casual. Walking away at a fast pace. 

"Remember the crazy guy i told you about, the one who called me his god when we were in highschool?" Enjolras whispered.

"of course, how could i even forget that, 'APOLLO IS MY GOD' was painted everywhere in the town" Combeferre laughed. Grantaire could tell they were speeding up their walking speed. So he Got louder.

"Apollo! Just please at least talk to me!" Grantaire screamed out. However, the two men were gone into the fog of the night. Grantaire decided his day had had enough reunions for a year. So he just layed down in the middle of the road. Hoping a car would run him over

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Marius's house in the backyard there was Jehan and Courfeyrac.

They talked a lot, but soon distraction came into focus. There was no time for fighting what was going on in each of their brains. The two were instantly super close, Jehan on top of Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac kept his hands on the back of Jehans upper thighs while Jehan kissed and nibbled at Courfeyracs neck and chest. The fact that they were just outside the party added an adreniline, a twisted touch to the mood. Courfeyrac pulled Jehans face up to his, they kissed long and passionate. Open mouths with longing tongues. Courfeyrac pushed Jehan so he was on top of him, between his legs. 

"you're getting warmer" Courfeyrouc whispered slyly into Jehans skin. As Courfeyrac began to grind against Jehan, the boy let out small whimpers. Courfeyrac slowly leaned closer and closer into him until Jehan was far too teased.

"I need you to fuck me right now"Jehan gasped for air. Courfeyrouc didn't have to say anything else, both boys helped eachother remove their clothing while kissing eachother. Courfeyrac took so much enjoyment in having his hands feeling Jehans soft skin, his small thighs were the best though. Courfeyrac held so much confidence with everymove he made. Jehan was a trembling mess though. He hadn't been fucked like this in so long. Or ever. So he can hardly control himself when Courfeyracs hands move up to his ass. Jehan let out a loud moan and couldn't help but jolt his own hips. Things were just getting hot when Courfeyrouc stopped everything.

"I'm sorry, i cannot handle that?" He said, directing shocked eyes at Jehans decorated arms.

"i'm not going to even get involved with someone who is practically killing themselves with self injected doses."  
Jehan instantly burst into tears at this. He figured he'd already seen them by now, but they were caught up in the moment. 

"This always happens. This is why i don't let people into my life." Jehan started screaming at him furiously scavenging to find some clothes. Grantaire was right, i never should have thought of trying anything with this guy Jehan thought. He still cried though. Maybe the fact that Grantaire, the man with no good relationships in his life gave Jehan better relationship advice than he did. But, this boy wasn't like the rest. Jehan wasn't upset that Courfeyrac wasn't going to fuck him, he was more upset that Courfeyrac didn't even want to be around someone like him.

"you think you people can just show up, sweep me completely off my feet, take me outside and fuck me until 'oh' you see the arms. You know what, I hate people like you. You're all disgusting." Jehan hissed, his french accent very strong now. 

"va te faire" Jehan hissed again at him. Courfeyrac looked back at him angerly.

" Il suffit de jeter votre vie loin.I won't be there to see you die. For once, when i saw you. I actually thought i wanted to be in a real relationship with you. I know i flirt around a lot, but I honestly found you breathtaking , i couldn't help but stare at you in the park." Courfeyrac said back at Jehan. Jehan looked somewhat pleased now.

"you were staring at me?"Jehan said, incredibly confused now.

"I thought I was staring at you?" Courfeyrac added in with the confusion. Surprisingly the two boys began to laugh, and with a sigh.

"I want to try and be in a relationship with you Jehan. I really do. I just can't deal with someone with your needs." Courfeyrac said looking down at Jehans arms. Jehan moved his hands up to his hair getting it out of his face.

"I want to you too Courf'. I think you're sweet, and kind, and sexy and.. I just. I never met anyone i felt this way about. I.. I. I could quit. for you." Jehan stuttred. Courfeyrac was shocked, he'd only known this boy for less than a 24 hours and he already felt like he had been in love with him all his life. He sat back down on the grass.

"If there is anything you need to help you quit, i'll help you. I'm a million percent here for you. You just have to promise me. You will quit." Courfeyrac said sternly. Jehan nodded. There was something Courfeyrac could help him with.

"Courfeyrac. I know this is incredibly sudden. But i feel like i've known you all my life and i need to be with you. But heroin has a pretty good grip on me aswell. So i was wondering if. . . If, If i could stay with you until i'm completely clean. I can't astay at my house, there is too much of it there, i'd never make it." Jehan started crying by the end of his stammered speech. All Courfeyrac did was walk up to Jehan and hold him. Courfeyrac breathed in Jehan's scent, it was a mix of flowers and stale ciggerettes. Jehan knew this meant 'yes'. 

Jehan gathered his stuff and was ready to go home for the night. He and Courfeyrac had organized it so that Jehan would move in tomorrow, Courfeyrac would be by to pick up the Things Jehan wanted to take with him. Jehan kissed Courfeyrac goodbye, the kiss was long and didn't want to end, but Jehan needed to return home to tell Grantaire his plans of quitting. Jehan figured Grantaire had already gone home by now, it was already 4:30am. Halfway home Jehan noticed something that terrified him. Jehan ran into the road as fast as he could. 

Still lying there in the middle of the road, soaked to the bone, was Grantaire. Jehan looked him in the eyes and Grantaire was crying, and had obviously been crying for a long time. Jehan picked him up onto his feet. Grantaire wasn't much heavier than himself, they were both empty shells of kids everyone used to know. The two boys walked into the night, Jehans arm around Grantaire helping him walk, Grantaire had gotten beat up by some kids and he just gave up, didn't even try to fight back ~~-~~ because, after seeing his Apollo again. After seeing his Apollo leave him behind once more he couldn't fight, let alone live..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor bebe jehan. i feel y'buddy. i know what its like to not be accepted by a lover because of your scars 3


	3. New Start, New Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jehan moves out, Grantaire runs away after a spat with Parnasse, Enjolras tries to be nice to a beggar that turns out to be Grantaire, watch out Enjolras you might just realize what you've gotten yourself into.   
> also. i'm pretty sure this is turning into gossip girl. it might just be les gossip girlables.  
> also. who be this lark lady? I promise you its not Cosette that would be far too obvious (ohgod it is gossip girl.) I swear this didn't happen on purpose.  
> an awkward (for me at least) Enjolras/Combeferre sexy time, Combeferre is strangely assertive in this. please someone tell me/advice on it.

 

Grantaire woke up to a pounding headache that felt like he'd been smashed in the head with a hammer. Looking in the mirror he questioned if he was. His face had seen better days, it wasn't always covered in bruises and tired eyes as it is now. Grantaire made his way to Jehans room to check on him, he didn't exactly remember the night before. To his surprise Jehan was already awake, slowly packing some of his little things while humming some song happilly. 

"So, you're really gonna try this?" Grantaire asked standing in Jehans doorway with crossed arms. Grantaire was terrified to lose Jehan, they'd always been inseperable since they'd met. Grantaire was mostly terrified that if Jehan finally quit doing the drugs he wouldn't come around Grantaire anymore. Although, it was probably for the best, Grantaire hadn't been a good influence on the younger boy. Jehan wouldn't have half the scars on his arm without Grantaire's help.

Jehan nodded towards Grantaire, his smile faded when he looked at his friend.

"I don't want to leave you here." Jehan started tearing up. Then in a flash of colour Jehan wrapped his arms around Grantaire's neck. Grantaire reciprocated the hug with arms around his friends waist. 

"This place is filled with things that kill, by now you probably learned." Jehan muffled into his shoulder. Grantaire signaled for him to sit down with a hand gesture. The two boys sat down beside eachother, Grantaire holding a new bottle of cheap wine, Jehan continued to pack while covering up his tears. 

"I'll be fine Jehan, Its your time to get better" Grantaire said with a reasurring smile.

The two just sat beside eachother in silence comfortably for a while. Neither of the boys believed Grantaire, he'd lost any weight he used to have, he was always sick, and Parnasse was forcefeeding him drugs and abuse. Grantaire didn't care anymore, he was almost relieved when he thought he might die someday soon. What was even more relieving was seeing Jehan try to get better, Jehan as well had lost so much weight and always chose drugs over food. He was very weak, which made Grantaire worry about his wellbeing when he went out at night. Anybody could take Jehan down, not to mention Jehan was really quite attractive. A gorgeous set of green eyes accompanied by high cheeckbones that were decorated by freckles. Although the heroin had painted the skin around Jehans eyes black which contrasted with the pale green colour of them. Grantaire closed his eyes and lit a ciggerette, he didn't want to cry so this was a distraction from thinking of his guilt towards Jehan. 

A voice came from outside the window, down on the first floor outside the delapidated house. 

"Oy' Jehan! Is this the right house? Hello?Hello!" The voice belonged to Courfeyrac. He stood by the door, almost scared to touch the mildue covered door. He didn't want to get it on any of the new clothing he had just bought on returning to London. 

Jehan lit up and looked at Grantaire with a crazy smile. Grantaire knew his friend had been struck by lightening. Jehan went completely fuzzy. 

"He's Here!" Jehan ran out the room and jumped down most've the stairs and opened the door and jumped right into a hug with Courfeyrouc. Courfeyrouc was so much taller that he had to bend down to give Jehan a kiss on the cheek. Jehan blushed profusely. This was the first day of Jehans new life. Courfeyrouc was the first thing he saw in this life. 

Grantaire stood at the top of the stairs and smirked at the two boys in the entry way who could hardly keep their hands off eachother. Jehan looked back up at Grantaire.

"Oh! Bonjour ma Mere" Jehan snickered at him. Grantaire laughed back at Jehan. Courfeyrac didn't understand at first but he clued in and began to laugh.  
That nickname was given to Grantaire the first time the two boys had met. Jehan was crying in the schoolbathroom, trying to fix his face from looking so terrible and red. Grantaire was in the stall shooting up. Grantaire remembered calling out to the crying stranger asking what was the matter. All Jehan replied was "Mère est-ce vous?". Jehans Mother had died a few months prior, and he was struggeling with life without her. Grantaire laughed and told him that he could be his new Mother. Grantaire offered the red faced boy a hand and a needle. They were bestfriends, brothers, after that moment.

Jehan held a small sized duffle bag, filled with any belongings worth while taking. His small body couldn't even handle its weight, so Courfeyrac took it with a chilvalrous smile. Grantaire gave Jehan a hug goodbye, yet again. 

"You can come by anytime 'Taire." Courfeyrac said in a reasurring tone.

Grantaire watched his two friends walk away down the street until he turned back into the house.

Grantaire was feeling horrible, everything ached. Although, his heart hurt most've all. It wasn't because he'd practically 'given away' his best friend to his old drinking body, it was him remembering Apollo yesterday.   
When he closed the door words slipped out of his mouth.

"When you turned away, I loved you even more." They were lyrics to a song he'd listened to a million times throughout his life. 'Poison Oak' by Bright Eyes. Grantaire slumped down to the floor, hand on his forehead pushing his hair back. Each curl hugged his hand. Grantaire started to cry, first it was just small sobs, and then it turned to loud, rediculous ammounts of groaning and lying on the floor. 

Parnasse walked from upstairs, it almost sounded like someone was dying. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Parnasse screamed at Grantaire trying to be louder then him. He came closer to Grantaire and slapped him in the face. Parnasse looked disgusted at his lover on the floor. 

"I need him. I'm not sure how all of this even started." Grantaire sobbed looking at Parnasse in the eyes. Parnasse, somehow became more revolted at Grantaire.

"He'll be back, god he's been gone for ten minutes" Parnasse looked down at his watch.

"Not him. I'm talking about Apollo." Grantaire exclaimed towards the other man. All Parnasse gave as a response was another slap in his face and turned away to go back downstairs.

"Go get fucked you useless whore." Parnasse said walking away. Grantaire decided maybe today was a day for change. He walked outside.  
Smelling the air he thought of how badly he wanted a ciggerette, and how he just wanted to touch Enjolras so badly. Have Enjolras touch him. Fuck, even have Enjolras aknowledge him. Grantaire whispered Enjolras's name under his breath and headed out for a walk to clear his mind.

* * *

  
Covered in papers, two men sit silently in a small room. One tall, dark haired with Glasses and a quizzical expression staring down at his paperwork. The other, the vision Apollo, staring up into the ceiling. He was tapping his pencil on the floor, His mind off in another world. He got up and adjusted his clothing. 

"where are you going?" Said his partner. This was Combeferre. Combeferre was taller, but had a slacked build. He was well groomed and maintained a very clean appearence. Combeferre walked up behind the blonde and kissed the back of his head.

Enjolras didn't care for public displays of affection, and was terrified of anything to do with sex. It couldn't fix the world, it couldn't solve anything, and people were obsessed with it. Rather then thinking about how to change the world for the better, humans fight over rubbing their genitals together. These thoughts made Enjolras shutter. 

"can you not do that?" Enjolras told Combeferre, who was innocently dissapointed. But not shocked at all, their relationship was built on common trust, and their ability to work well together. Their relationship was incredibly private.

Enjolras can't let something out that the papparazzi would eat up, just as his political carreer was starting to take off. Enjolras had been in the cities politics for a while. However, he'd been having trouble since he was born in the States. Enjolras was from New Orleans, he spoke with a clear American accent, any southern twang had been long beaten out of himself. However, Enjolras was a bastard, His Mother was a flight attendant serving on Air force One at the time. On one flight she did more than attend for the Presidents guest, Prime Minister of England, Sir John Major. As soon as she knew she was pregnant she was quick to blackmail the Prime Minister. I guess thats where Enjolras gets his cunning from. Seeing his Mother work so hard and get nothing from the man, this is what first made a young Enjolras yearn to change the world, to become a better politician. Enjolras got to visit his father occaisionally, on large events such as when he finished his first year of school, and then He lived in London for two years with his father from when he was 12-14 (this is when he befriended Combeferre). Enjolras wanted to be a better man than his Father, he'd first handedly witnessed him form lies and feed them to the people while he was secretly stealing their money. When Enjolras was seventeen he finally recieved his Duel Citizenship of US and England. He then moved there permanently and was instantly accepted to any university because of his father's place in society. Being Enjolras, he wouldn't go to any university that wouldn't accept him on his essays and personal acheivements on his own. So he ended up at West End U. 

"You still never answered me, Enjolras? Where are you going?" Combeferre put down his papers to ask, giving him a look below his glasses. 

"I'm going for a walk. I just need to clear my head." Enjolras sighed. Combeferre nodded and gave him his most realistic fake smile he could conjur up. 

Enjolras continued out of their appartment, it was a small space on Armory Road. In a bright red appartment building. Enjolras had only moved to that neighbourhood in the last month. The two boys used to live on campus but grew tired of biggots and bullshitters. The colour of his large appartment building made Enjolras happy, each time he was lost he could look and he'd see the red against the foggy London skies. Red had always been his favorite colour, it symbolized the blood of workers, anger, passion, love, but most of all revolution. 

Each time Enjolras passed a poor begger he dug what he could out of his pockets, sometimes even gave them peices of his clothing*. Today would most certainly bring a surprise when Enjolras did his usual walk downtown to grab the pack of ciggerettes he 'never' smokes and only keeps 'for emergencies'. After walking out of the corner store he walked down its cobble steps to see a begger, it was an unbarebly cold day out, and the poor man was almost grey in skin colour. Enjolras kneeled down to give him his scarf and a ciggerette. However, his eyes widened. The eyes that met him back were frozen. Hidden behind the frost was a pure blue, one untouched by the obvious trials of the mans life. Around them, red circles faded into brown, then black. Bruises of every colour danced across his face. 

It took Enjolras a second, but he was frozen like the other mans eyes. He wasn't sure how long the two just sat there staring at the other. This was the face of a boy he knew, a poor boy. The lost cynic. The forgotten Priest who once worshipped the ground Enjolras walked upon. A gut wrenching pain began in the back of Enjolras's mind and it crept up like a tiger at night, surrounding all of his thoughts. Had he been so blind to ignore someone so desperately in need of help just last night? The Guilt became overwhelming. Enjolras had seen poverty, but it was never so close to his face. It never looked him dead in the eye.

"What is the matter M'sieur? never looked a cracked out whore in the eyes before?" The mans voice was shaky, but not from being nervous, Enjolras hadn't much experience with drugs but he could tell that this boy, Grantaire, was lost somewhere in those frozen eyes. 

"Grantaire, it is me, Enjolras. Can you walk?" Enjolras put his hand out to brace the shaking wraith. His shoulders felt like driftwood. Delicate with no trace of food on them. Grantaire had become the image of poverty. Grantaire looked confused. He hadn't an idea who this godlike man was. Then it dawned on him.

"Apollo?" Grantaire asked in awe, like he had just seen Jesus Christ or Glooskap walk down from the sky. Enjolras looked to the side, and actually let out a small chuckle.

"If it makes you comfortable sir." Enjolras said in a kind tone. Enjolras wasn't sure why, but he pulled Grantaire into a hug. It felt right. 

"Pardon M'sieur, but could you get that camera out of my face. I'm talking with a god okay?" Grantaire said angerly. Enjolras was now even more confused until he seen the light behind him. A flash, and then another flash, followed by many more. Enjolras muddled a few profanities under his breath and pulled both him and Grantaire to a more dignified standing position. Enjolras tried to make the situation look like some sort of charity work for the camera's. However, Grantaire kept flipping them off. Enjolras had to get them out of there. He hailed down a taxi.

Enjolras shoved Grantaire into the taxi. Grantaire made a few confused sounding murmurs. 

"Where to M'boys?" The cabby asked. 

Enjolras looked up at him, "2460, Armery Road, Appartment 01, please, The tall red building." He said calmly.

"yessir, say? you wouldn't happen To be that Major fellow would you?" The cabby asked. Uncomfortably to Enjolras the man kept staring at him while driving.

Enjolras sighed and the corrected the driver.

"Yes and No, Major is my Fathers last name. Enjolras Label is who I am. I just want to get it across I have nothing to do with that man." Enjolras said coldly.

"oooh, watch out dear Cabby, you have invoked the wrath of an angsty teenage girl!" Grantaire guffawed loudly. He slapped his knee and wrigled with laughter. Enjolras thought he looked like a madman. The Cabby just looked scared.

"oh, uh sorry Mr.Label, its just, you're birth was kind of a big political scandle, i mean former prime minister Major's bastard son. In my cab to, whaddya say about that?" The cabby laughed. Enjolras let him. Grantaire was still laughing but it wasn't because of any joke. Enjolras was pretty sure the guy'd gone crazy.

The cab arrived to the large red building, Enjolras walked out in his usual suave gait, Grantaire however, stumbled ran and faceplanted into the cement. Enjolras smiled at how stupid this was. However, the smile dissapeared when he found himself wondering what he was doing. Why had he brought his coked out shot up ex stalker to his home? Why was he doing this? There was somethng inside Enjolras that made him believe if he could help this man, this challenge, he could help the world. He helped the intoxicated man to his appartment. 

"Combeferre? would you open the door?" Enjolras said muffled, Grantaire had now become a seemingly lifeless and limp corpse. Combeferre was quick enough to open the door when Enjolras walked in past him and got Grantaire to a couch.

"I know what you're probably wondering-" Enjolras looked over to Combeferre, who looked far less shocked then Enjolras had expected. Almost dissapointed. 

Combeferre interupted

"I know already, You were on the news." Combeferre said peering out of his glasses, then taking them off to clean. It was a nervous twitch of his.

Enjolras sighed and ran over to his computer to check what had been posted on said news.

There it was, something that could make or break his carreer.

**Homosexuality and Heroin? Mayoral Candidate Label found in romantic embrace with a junkie on The Pier!**

**  
**The title was rather dry. However, Enjolras had to look at this. Enjolras hated these gossip sites. Who knows what they were saying about him.

" **Just earlier this day people on the Pier stopped to stare as future mayoral candidate Enjolras Label (illigitimate son of P.M. Major) was found in heated sidewalk embrace with what appeared to be one of the streets common panhandeling junkies. The photo featured below (Courtesy of J. & J.V.J. Photography) shows a glassy eyed man with the liberal politicien Label. According to one of the witnesses, Label can be found by the pier at least once a week giving money to the men there. Could Young Enjolras be getting into trouble with multiple male Prostitutes? Looks like the People of the Pier aren't the only ones addicted to something." - The Lark.**

 **  
**"Fuck, These gossip sites just don't know when to stop. Now i'm not just the Bastard of my Fathers, Or the American. Now I'm the Gay, Prostitute Addicted, American Bastard running for office. Who in hell do these people think they are? Fuck!" Enjolras was furious. He started to pace around Combeferre and His flat. Grantaire passed out on their black couch, he was so little he could have fallen through the back of it.

Enjolras looked back to Combeferre. Combeferre behind Enjolras, put his arms around his waist. He rested his chin on Enjolras's shoulder. Their lips met for a split second. Combeferre smiled at his partner.

"It will get better, I promise. We'll figure out a way." Combeferre said Gently. Combeferre's glasses slid down his nose, Enjolras pushed them up for him. He pulled out of Combeferre's arms and walked towards their bedroom. However this was not in distaste at Combeferre's actions. Enjolras then gave Combeferre a look that could only mean one thing. It has often been said Enjolras could speak an entire speech with just a glance. This look excited and terrified Combeferre at the same time.

"holy shit." Combeferre just said in shock. Enjolras laughed playfully at him. Their relationship hardly ever got to this level of intimacy. The only time sex came into their life was when Enjolras had himself far too stressed out, Combeferre was more than happy to try and make that stress go away for a moment or two. 

Combeferre walked into their room, slowly closed the door behind him. Enjolras walked up to him, in a way that was far too teasing. Combeferre could feel not only his face get hot, but his pants tighten. So he lunged into a kiss with Enjolras, it was heated. Combeferre instantly went to unbuttoning the rest of Enjolras's shirt and Enjolras didn't take much time with Combeferre either. Combeferre kept one hand always in Enjolras's hair, he loved to see the neatness of his 'doin'business' hair fall and get all messy. Enjolras loved it when someone played with his hair, he would turn into a purring kitten. That he did, with a light but suggestive hum Enjolras fell to the bed. Combeferre wasn't exactly sure if this was happening, even if there was sex in their relationship, it was usually cold on Enjolras's side. 

Combeferre stood at the foot of the bed, Enjolras was laying on the bed with a more than seductive look in his heart piercing eyes. Enjolras laid one foot out to softly tease Combeferre by moving it up and down the insides of his trembling thighs. 

"What're you wasting our time for 'Ferre. Get yourself over here." Enjolras said with a raised eyebrow and relaxation in position. Combeferre wasted no more time, almost instantly he was on top of Enjolras. Combeferre kissed and bit at the nap of Enjolras's neck which had arched back. Combeferre stretched out his hand to play with Enjolras's ridiculously messed hair.

Combeferre couldn't help but stop to realize how beautiful Enjolras looked at that moment. The light from the window only accentuated his perfect features. Making his blonde hair appear fine gold. His eyelashes longer, his eyes a more fine blue. His body, perfection. 

Enjolras pulled Combeferre back into a kiss. Enjolras folded his arms under Combeferres stretched arms. Combeferre wasn't sure when but Enjolras had shimmied the pants of the two of them, and he really didn't remember when Enjolras had wrapped his legs around his. The rest was up to him. Combeferre kissed Enjolras, slowly grinding up against him.

Enjolras nipped at Combeferres bottom lip for a moment and then let out a string of perfect gasps and moans. His hips bucked up against Combeferres. So in return, Combeferre thrusted into his lover. Enjolras let out an even louder moan than before. Combeferre smiled at this, he loved to know he could make the man of marble melt. However, he could do better.  He slipped his hand down to Enjolras's hip. Pulled him in closer and thrusted even harder, faster. The both of them were nearly going to come. Enjolras arched himself, bucked into his partner. Combeferre let out a long moan. Enjolras was good at everything, and anything.

Enjolras could rule the world if he wanted. 

Both men lie on the bed.

"well, I'm gonna go get cleaned up." Enjolras said, back to his cold demeanor. he took one glance away from Combeferre.

"Mother fucking christ of fucking fuck. fuck" Enjolras yelled and the rest just turned into nonsense. Combeferre was now incredibly confused Enjolras wasn't in pain, he wasn't-oh.

"GRANTAIRE. YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE." Enjolras yelled the loudest Combeferre or Grantaire had ever heard. That was saying a lot. 

Grantaire stood in the doorway dumbfounded and blushing. In fact, everybody in the room was blushing. 

"um..I-I was just gonna go to the bathroom, but its connected to your room..." Grantaire pointed to the door on the side of the room. "um. don't mind me." Grantaire walked over to the bathroom.

Enjolras gave Combeferre one look that meant 'Why did I bring him here again?' and then another of 'get dressed before that idiot gets out of the washroom'. Both men got dressed faster than ever before.

"Fuck my life." Enjolras sighed and just almost mechanically laid down on the floor. " 'Ferre, please leave me here to die. I'm too tired to deal with the scandle that is Grantaire." Face down to the ground Combeferre left the room with a chuckle looking at Enjolras. This could either get good or horrible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did historical research for this chapter. wutwut.   
> *Don't get excited ladies, i mean jackets (see the story thingy)  
> Also ba;ddda  
> THE E/R BEGINS dundundunn and Now i'll never finish my homework.  
> so Enjolras being into politics was so inspired by Aaron Tveit playing Trip Van Der Bilt in Gossip girl.   
> However, Our Enjy is a little sterner, and more focused on changing the world then pleasing his Grandpa.  
> I missed writing about Jehan.   
> also, anyone who has a problem with Enjolras being into politics, He is fighting for democracy in the original Les Miserables, so it would only make sense for him to give a try at the political ladder so he can abolish the disgusting thing democracy has turned into in our modern day (y'know, choose yer dictator haha)


	4. A poets tears can drown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Jehan and Courfeyrac fluffaloo.  
> -Enjolras and Grantaire bicker over silly things.  
> \- Jehan and Courfeyrac discover where Grantaire had been for the past week and are surprised to find out it was Enjolras's flat. -Enjolras learns he can't help the people, if he himself isn't the people. He must become 'the people'  
> -Courfeyrac and Grantaire go get drunk while Jehan stays home and writes poetry.

Light seeps through floral curtains that Light against skin against skin. Morning kisses with smiles and butterfly bellies. Once released from the kiss with Courfeyrac, Jehan gazed off. The poet wondered where Grantaire was, it had been a week and still no word, sighting, visit or even a text from his friend. He grew worried. 

Jehan tried to get up but there were two big strong arms around his waist. Courfeyracs had tortilla arms that wrapped Jehan tightly like beans, together they were a happy burrito. Jehan tried once more to get up.

 

"no, you're staying right here! no come back to beddmgggm" Courfeyrac teased turning into a yawn. Courfeyrac pinned down Jehan, the two were both laughing. 

 

"No! let me go Courf'" Jehan said mid giggle. Courfeyrac came closer to Jehan.

 

"NO NO NO!" Jehan repeated laughing and screaming as Courfeyrac licked the side of Jehans soft face. They laughed together until Jehan remembered what he'd been trying to do.

 

"Courf?" Jehan said sadly. "Do you think Grantaires alright? Have you heard from him?" he added. Jehan pushed Courfeyrac over and went into puppy-cuddle-mode. 

 

"I dunno, i haven't seen my phone around here in days.."Courfeyrac said sarcastically with a playful glare at Jehan. He then bent down to grab Jehans floral jeans from last night. They were in the pocket as Courfeyrac explained.

 

"You're quite the troublemaker mon petit fluer." Courfeyrac laughed. Jehan snatched the phone back out of his hands to check the messages. Most were messages to go 'meet up', Courfeyrac was classily permiscuous before Jehan. Jehan was happy that Courfeyrac agreed to a monogamous relationship. The truth was however, Courfeyrac could not

imagine ever being with another person again since he'd met Jehan. Only a week and both had fallen head over heels for the other.

 

Jehan came to a string of very confusing messages from Enjolras.

 

**-Hey Courfeyrac, can you come over and help me for a bit.-3:03pm, Enjolras**

**-So you're not answering your phone. I need help. call me.-6:44pm, Enjolras**

**-HELP! FUCK. THEY HAVE ME HOSTAGE HERE JEHAN A:DGHEQE{"Y-7:02pm, Enjolras**

**-Grantaire keeps stealing my phone. I apologize. can you come pick him up?-7:03pm, Enjolras**

**-Please come get him before its too late. I swear i'm going to kill that son of aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayaey7[9agud;ad8yagyaea'g/dhag grantaire is the greatest house guest ever all i wanna do is love him luv enjyrles,9:03pm, Enjolras**

**-fuck i hate you Courfeyrac. this is actual enjolras. 11:43pm,Enjolras**

**Jehan and Courfeyrac instantly started to laugh and dropped the phone. Full on rolling on the floor laughing. Jehan picked the phone back up and began to text.**

**-Heya Enjolras, i'll come pick up my Mom once we get dressed love jehan, 10:25am, Courfeyrac**

**-come now. i don't care if your dressed just take that it away. 10:26am, Enjolras**

 

Courfeyrac and Jehan got up, and helped eachother get dressed. Jehan loved it when Courfeyrac would button up his shirt, it was so full of care. Once they were dressed they were ready to find out what trouble Grantaire had gotten himself into.

* * *

Grantaire sat on Enjolras's black couch a safe distance away from the blonde man who was working on some forms at the other end of the couch. Grantaire had learned from that week living with him, you do not touch Enjolras, he will hurt you. Grantaire got bored of just sitting there, so he decided to light up a ciggerette. He fumbled around in the clothing Enjolras had lent him, a surprising tight red sweater that he wish he could've seen Enjolras wearing. He also lent him a pair of pants, ones that weren't ripped or stolen. Pretty classy in Grantaire's opinion. 

 

Once Grantaire got the ciggerette out he lit it and took a long drag. He blew a bunch of smoke in Enjolras's direction. Grantaire liked to aggrivate Enjolras. He could see Enjolras breathe in the smoke and not pay any attention to it, he'd been to absorbed in his paper. 

 

"Wutcha writing?" Grantaire peered over, dangerously close to the other man. 

 

"I'm working on my Campaign speech for the upcoming mayoral election." Enjolras told him, still not looking at him. So Grantaire got as close as he safely could and slowly blew out as much smoke as he could. "Can you not do that please, we don't smoke." Enjolras said still not paying attention. 

 

"yes you do." Grantaire said quickly. "I saw you smoking the day you found me." Grantaire stated true, it was afterall. 

 

"No, you didn't see me smoking, you were two thousand feet in the air, who knows what else you had been seeing." Enjolras said trying to lie, but that ciggerette was looking pretty tempting now, and Grantaire could tell.

 

"Why doncha give it a try?" Grantaire said as he waved the ciggerette in front of Enjolras's nose, Enjolras's nicotine starved body watched wherever the smoke went. Grantaire could tell this. 

 

"no, I don't smoke. please put it out." Enjolras said, so obviously lying now.

 

"Aw c'mon, I bet you'd love to get your pretty lips around this." Grantaire said slyly, leaving it to Enjolras to figure out the meaning. Enjolras just got up and left the room going into his bedroom.

Grantaire slumped down. He couldn't let his guard down, the moment he did, Enjolras would have him, would own him. That is why he'd been being so horrible to him. Grantaire knew he caved in very easily to falling in love with Enjolras all over again. 

There was a knock at the door.

 

"Honey we have guests! Bring out the fine china!" Grantaire yelled at Enjolras sarcastically. Then went to open the door.

To Grantaires good surprise it was Jehan with Courfeyrac. Jehan looked so radiant. Unlike Grantaire had ever seen his friend before. His smile had so much life, his face had regained a bit of colour and when they hugged Grantaire could tell that he'd gained at least a half a pound which was amazing for Jehan. Jehan shouldn't still want to be Grantaires friend. He'd been the first to introduce him to drugs. Jehan should hate him. His guilt was now fading, with Courfeyrac, Jehan could finally stay clean and live a happy normal life like he should be. Grantaire smiled.

 

"You are never doing that again Mum!" Jehan yelled at Grantaire after they left their hug. Courfeyrac looked stunned at Jehan yelling. "I was so worried, and the whole time your here with -OHMYGOD YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW!" Jehan's voice went from being terribly sad to so terribly close to a hormonal teenage girl squeeling and jumping up and down as he saw Enjolras exit his bedroom.

* * *

Grantaire pulled Jehan aside as Courfeyrac was invited in to hear about some of Enjolras's more radical political plans. 

 

"Nothing happened. He's in a devoted relationship, i'm not going to hurt anyone. I hate people who lie to their lover, thats supposed to be honored. I loved Enjolras once, but that was a long time ago. Sure feelings come flooding in when I see him, but I won't let that ruin anything good he has in his life. The only things i'm not keeping bottled up is liquer." Grantaire said, looking up to the fluorescent lights of the appartment complex hallways. 

 

"Is there anything you wanted to ask me?" Jehan giggled, obviously implying his new beau. 

 

"oh yes, How are you and Courfeyrac?" Grantaire rolled his eyes and spoke sarcastically. Its not like he didn't know already by the way the even look at eachother. The way their body language works.

 

"They are going so great! everythings fantastic! For once in my life, i feel complete. When i'm around him I can't help but smile, all i want to do for the rest of my life is live on a flower covered hill with his arms wrapped around me. Things are finally starting to work out for the two of us Grantaire!" Jehan expected Grantaire to be happy with him but grantaire was still just looking to the ceiling, this time with tears in his icy eyes. Jehan felt guilt approaching.

 

"For one of us. that is it. You know what has happened in the last week?" Grantaire started to grow angry. "First, my bestfriend leaves me, then the only person to ever have a lasting relationship with me finally beat me enough to leave him" Jehan looked at Grantaire, his friend had started to cry, it was heartbreaking. Grantaire continued " And last! I ruin the love of my life's carreer, and if i try to apologize i just end up making fun of him. I can't fucking do anything right." Grantaire looked a mess, his face now soaked with tears. 

 

"oh little one, you'll be okay. This can be the first day to a new you." Jehan said comforting his friend, wiping his face with his slender hands. 

 

"can't i just kill myself? that seems so much easier." Grantaire suggested between sobs. 

"no, I won't allow that, the world would lose too much" Jehan smiled at Grantaire.

 

"This world isn't so beautiful that anyone has to stay, especially a fucked up junkie like myself." Grantaire scoffed trying to pull himself together before Enjolras and Courfeyrac came to see what they were doing.

 

"The world would lose far too much if Grantaire Trembley died right now. Think of your art, you're ability to make people laugh, not to mention you're such a beautiful human. I know i'd die without you." Jehan said and hugged his friend tightly. "lets go see what the boys are up to, okay?" Jehan smiled with his eyes closed leading weary Grantaire back to the room.

 

 

"Hey you, i was wondering what you to were doing. Everything okay?" Courfeyrac said as Jehan entered the flat with Grantaire.

 

"Just chatting about the week, mostly." Jehan was a good liar, always had been, behind his innocent eyes was a very clever person. However, mostly he was good. 

Enjolras went to go get Grantaire's clothes that he found him in. Nobody should have to wear these, they were stained with paint and resen, tattered and falling apart. He went over to his dresser, grabbed a few nice peices and headed back to wear everyone was in the main room.

 

"These are for you. I want you to clean yourself up, I never want to find you on the street again okay? Feel free to drop in if you're having any troubles, in fact all three of you, you should all come over more often, catch up. I'd love to have your opinions on my campaign Jehan, if i remember correct, in highschool you were quite intelligent. I want us to be friends." Enjolras said, in a very genuine tone. He handed the clothes to a very surprised Grantaire, they were mostly tones of reds, blacks, and small amount of white. Good change from the dumpster dived or roadside finds he wore. Grantaire looked at them and smiled. 

 

"thanks.." Grantaire slightly laughed happily ,  he looked down so Enjolras couldn't tell he was blushing at this gesture. The thought that Enjolras was interested in becoming friends was great, horrible because Grantaire knew he'd just pine over him if they were to get together. Jehan knudged Grantaire to give Enjolras a hug before they left. 

 

Enjolras accepted the hug with arms wide open and a smile. 

 

"Grantaire, despite how it has seemed i have really apreciated you being here, it has helped my campaign so much." Enjolras said and gave him a copy of his campaign work in a small red folder. "I hope you read it." Enjolras added softly. 

 

Soon the three boys left Enjolras's appartment. Jehan was holding hands with Courfeyrac and Grantaire was laughing. They _looked_ happy.

 

Enjolras paced in his flat mumbling to himself about his upcoming speech his mind however, had other plans. He couldn't get the poor boy out of his head. His bright eyes surrounded by black rings of sorrow. He thought again about this is the closest he'd ever come to poverty. Grantaire actually taught him a great deal of things when the two weren't ready to kill eachother. Grantaire helped Enjolras out by showing him the better thrift stores to by clothes, and chinese market where he could get fresh food cheap. Grantaire didn't care much for the anti-capitolism part of it, he was just poor, like the rest of the people. Both Grantaire and Jehan human embodiements of the people, outcasted, broken, no one to care for them except themselves, so poor they'd sell themselves so the other could live. It was heartbreaking to see it up close.. Enjolras on the other hand loved it, he was giving money to the people and seeing it in action.

 

This was when Enjolras had a new plan, to better his campaign. 

 

Enjolras had to become the people.

 

Enjolras ran into the bedroom where Combeferre laid down with his laptop on his stomach, probably doing research, he was a history major afterall. Combeferre is working on his Ph.D. dissertation at the moment. So it did make Enjolras feel even more guilty to do this now.

 

"Combeferre, I'm moving out." Enjolras stated, very stern, and very bluntly. Combeferre looked like a brick house had just landed on him.

 

"What? Seriously? Why?" Combeferre was all questions.

 

"To understand the people, i must live like the people." Enjolras said sternly. "I've signed my bank account over to you, I can trust you to look after it while i'm gone."

 

"oh, i guess that makes sense..." Combeferre said trying to stay calm. He looked at Enjolras who had an unusual aura about him. "Does this mean we're over?" Combeferre had to ask, it had been eating him alive.

 

Enjolras let out a long sigh.

 

"Over, No. But i want a break to be on my own for a while, figure shit out. _You understand right?"_  Enjolras said looking away and gathering some of his stuff up.

  
Combeferre then broke his usual calm and cool dispositon. He kept hearing  _'You understand right?'_ over and over in his head. He understood very well. However, he regretted what came out of his loose mouth next.

 

"I understand,  _Oh, I understand!_ I knew it from the moment you let that coked up whore into our home. Our relationship, our level of intimacy went from below zero to hot and heavy every night. You get a passionate look each time you'd debate, or even argue with Grantaire. So i'd apreciate it if you were honest with me, you're moving out because you want to fuck Grantaire right?" Combeferre snarled with tears in his eyes shielded by his glasses.

 

"This has nothing to do with 'fucking', 'Ferre I thought you were smart enough to understand that." Enjolras said, grabbed his breifcase which only had paper and underpants in it. 

 

Enjolras walked out of the door to the dawning of a new day, a new life for himself.

* * *

"Hey babe, is it okay if 'Taire and I go out and get really wasted tonight? we're heading down to the waterfront to make fun of yuppies." Courfeyrac said, he was always very honest with Jehan with whatever he was going to do.

 

"Of course, Just as long as its me you come home to." Jehan giggled and snatched a kiss off of Courfeyrac bending over. "just look after him" Jehan whispered, he knew Courfeyrac could make sure Grantaire was fine.

 

"Fuck Yeah! Sure you don't wanna come Jehan?" Grantaire asked when all was confirmed.

 

"no, I wanna stay inside. I haven't written much poetry for a long time now." Jehan said happily pulling his notebook out of his bag.

 

"Of course, Good to see you write again." Courfeyrac smiled at his partner.

 

"See you later Jehan! we gettin' crunk." Grantaire left already sporting a bottle of jamiesons whisky in his hands

 

once they finally left Jehans thoughts poured out onto his paper, his brain turned to that reminicent water, the ocean.

 

It read:

__

>   
> _I. my body is:  
> _ the phantom limb  
> my parents severed from their wounded tree,   
> carried half-way around the world   
> replanted in English soil before   
> i speak my first words.  
> 
> in this soil, they wed for twelve years,   
> they are two tectonic plates intersecting,  
>  i am the seed they planted in the earthquake  
> when their lands split, for the first time,  
> i breathed the night sky.
> 
> their relationship’s eulogy is my childhood. 
> 
> _II. childhood is:  
> _ the drone of air plane passenger seat’s embrace carrying me back and forth between father and mother.
> 
> _III. Mere est un:_
> 
> a four letter word
> 
> the first time i spoke it, she showed me how to embody each letter.  
> i was hers as she was mine  
> like that, we were together.  
> this existence.  
> this body.  
> this family."
> 
> And she swims away.
> 
> only leaving a note.
> 
> _IV. (family is: )_  
>  what my life danced around the absence of.
> 
> so i put these things in its’ place:
> 
> this addiction  
> Friends would learn to call this my death,
> 
> it was the only thing to keep me alive
> 
>   
> the words i write.   
> i’m learning to bend this country’s language into houses i can hide my true self.  
> in all this, i hide myself from my own country.
> 
> I hide my first language, only breaking out into french when my emotions run
> 
> wild. 
> 
> I hide my accent, so I don't stand out.
> 
> _V. (country is: )_  
>  the hole an archaeologist digs in my flesh.  
> the tunnel they find all the way to France
> 
> French taxi drivers asks me: “what is the funny accent?”  
> and the easy answer: “they took me to England.”   
> when i look into the well of my chest, i know it leads me to the truth.
> 
> _VI. the truth is:  
> _  
>  the night my Mother was sleeping at last.
> 
> my ancestry and my life  
> my language half-forgot and the language that took it’s place --
> 
> was severed and forgotten.
> 
> _VII. forgetting is:_
> 
> my mother being without father.  
> my mother being without home.
> 
> without him, the tide takes her in,  
> our bodies are slabs of marble, waiting to be chiseled away by the hands of England.  
> the tide takes her sleeping body away. 
> 
> I never read the note she left.  
> forgetting is the unconscious rewriting of our history.
> 
> _VIII. history is:  
> _  
>   learning to camouflage with surroundings.  
>  a hereditary lesson passed on between families of prey.   
>  _  
> VIX. i pray:  
> _  
>  in the thin river at the bottom of the ocean  
> between mother and father,   it’s waters hold the only memories they share:  
>  red guards, red books, and the stain of a generation’s phantom pain.   
> my body is the only reminder of the love once there.
> 
> I know now, family is invisible   
> it does not flow through blood.  
> it follows me throughout my life.
> 
> _X. life is:_
> 
> to let my family roam free  
> every room inside my flesh.
> 
> each pump a release,   
> each pulse, a letting go.   
> 
> Life is awakening  
> on this stage, on this blank page,   
> to discover:
> 
> I was never alone.

There was a knock at the door.

Jehan awasn't alone.

 

The door knocked open, Jehan looked around not seeing anything until a man came from behind the door with a smirk on his face.

 

"You didn't think I wouldn't find you again?" The man spoke.

 

Jehan's minty eyes instantly filled with tears. He began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh, can you guess who it is at the end? dun dun dunn


	5. Everything Could be Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Courfeyrac tells Grantaire a secret, they get really hammered.  
> -Enjolras finds himself thinking about Grantaire in his new house.  
> -Enjolras and Grantaire finally meet lips (and more.)  
> -Courfeyrac is shocked at what he finds when he returns to his and Jehans house.
> 
> I cried writing the end.

Grantaire and Courfeyrac's  feet hung off the surprisingly sterdy dock the sat on. The two had already become intoxicated out of their minds. Laughing so loud on the dock that they'd scare away anyone trying to steal a buck or two off of them. 

Earlier in the night they had visited the one of the gaybars downtown, "Reflections", it was called. However, the only reflection you could see there was your morphed face in a puddle of liquer. It was a dive bar, thats where they had started the night. Both boys were pretty enough that they hadn't paid for any of their drinks. Though they were also smart enough to leave before any men tried anything on them. 

So here they sat, on a lonely dock. 

"Grantaire, when I was in Ireland, I fell inlove with an amazing girl." Courfeyrac said, sounding very guilty.

"And? Its not unusual for you to sh'wing both ways." Grantaire said teasingly. He held his bottle of 'shine loosely as it sat between his legs.

"I never really got over her, and I don't want that to affect my relationship with Jehan." Courfeyrac said looking down into the dark waters below him, they echoed words of sadness from across the piers. "I don't want to just replace her with Jehan. I want to be in a real relationship with him." Coufeyrac finished. He through a coin into the water below.

"Maybe you should tell Jehan, he's pretty understanding towards drama." Grantaire said happily, he was too drunk to make this depressing.

"Its not like I haven't tried, just whenever he looks at me with t-those eyes ." Courfeyrac groaned as he put his hands over his face.

"well, then, Just forget about the girl. You'll eventually get over her. Trust me, i've dealt with enough dramatic romance's." Grantaire laughed at Courfeyrac who now was laying on his back, feet still dangling off the boards.

Courfeyrac breathed in deeply.

"She visited the other day." Courfeyrac didn't continue. He didn't have to, Grantaire was smart enough to figure Courfeyrac out.

"So you slept with her. Well, i'm going to have to do something about this to protect Jehans honor you know?" Grantaire was still laughing, Courfeyrac was being very serious and Grantaire just sat there laughing.

"I know, you can tell him if you want. Or i'll tell him. I dunno. I don't want him to leave me. I made a stupid desicien 'Taire." Courfeyrac was now pannicked.

"Calm down buddy, I wouldn't tell Jehan, you don't tell Jehan, its the last thing he needs while he's getting off substance. If you dare hurt his feelings now, i'll kill you. You will have to tell him at some point just not right now, right now is up to me." Grantaire said putting a hand on Courfeyracs back.

"Up to you?" Courfeyrac was confused.

Grantaire gave him a sly smile and pushed the arm that he'd put on Courfeyracs arm in support to now throw him into the cold dirty water. Grantaire just pointed and laughed like a mad man.

"Fuuuck! GRANTAIRE I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Courfeyrac screamed chasing Grantaire around the pier. Even though Courfeyrac knew he deserved it, and much more.

* * *

Walking through the smog and mist of the downtown slums gave Enjolras a heavy feeling in the pit of his chest, he'd past an old women dressed in rags. He gave her his Jacket, the red one he loved. It was material, it had nothing to do with the actual revolution. The only way material could help the poor was by wrapping it around them to keep them warm. 

Enjolras began to wonder how many times had he passed Grantaire on the streets on his usual walk downtown before the other week. He started to feel guilty for every single person he passed. Handing what he could to each person he felt needed it. Which ended up being each person on the street. 

It was late out, 4:54 am. Enjolras figured he'd better get a hotel for the night, he had to be well rested. He began his public campaign in just two days. The last week hadn't been beneficial for actual preparation, but had been amazing for his own mind, to know what he had to do.

Enjolras's Campaign consisted of various programs for the underpriviledged , better mens and womens shelters, removing factory farms. All good things that Enjolras hoped to do if he won the election. All things Enjolras hoped to do if he didn't win the election as well. 

Enjolras found himself standing in front of a sketchy motel very close to the pier, wearing nothing but a shirt, pants, and shoes. He'd given his sweaters, his socks, his hat even to everyone he passed. He walked inside. The walls were covered in 1960's wallpaper. It smelt like urine. The clerk at the desk looked drunk. 

"Hello, How much is a room?" Enjolras asked politely with a stern look on his face.

"Room? how many hours do you need it?" The clerk said. Enjolras realized what he meant when he noticed the flock of 'lovely' ladies that had come closer to him. He was after all one of the most gorgeous creatures you'd ever see.

"oh.. I want it to sleep, I'll pay for three days, i'll probably be staying longer though. Is that okay?" Enjolras asked while shooing the women away like flies.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't bring the cops here. You'll be staying in room 'B' is just outside, that'll be twenty euros per night." The man said.

Enjolras dug through his near empty breifcase and found some cash and coins.  He handed them over the counter as the clerk exchanged the money for the key with a bold 'B' painted on it in blue paint.

Enjolras walked into his new home. It was small, a twin sized bed took up most've the space, Enjolras set up his laptop at the end of the narrow bed. There was a bathroom, no bath, just a shower. Enjolras didn't like baths much, so he didn't care much. There was a small fridge beside the bed.

Enjolras couldn't sleep. His head stirred with ideas, luckily he opened the fridge to find an unopened bottle of cheap whisky. Enjolras didn't drink very often, never when other people were around. Tonight was such a good exception. In his little dank , urine scented room drinking cheap whisky from the bottle to fall asleep. 

Drinking in the liquer Enjolras, sitting in just his underpants he wondered if this was how Grantaire would be spending his night aswell. Or if Grantaire was out on the street again, if he was very far from where Enjolras was right now?

Then Enjolras found himself wondering, almost fantasizing.

The way the whisky tasted, is this what Grantaire's lips would taste like? Enjolras stopped himself and said no. He stood up and looked out his small new window, covered with a layer of dust.

"He is nothing but bad news for you. You do not need to worry about a romance right now." Enjolras sighed. He slumped back into his bed. Why was he finding himself thinking of Grantaire ice blue eyes over and over again. 

Enjolras was a man of such good intention, but he was capable of doing such terrible things. Capable of terrible desicians. Terrible choices. 

Enjolras picked up his phone and decided to call Grantaire. Dialing in an almost dream like state, not being able to control what he was doing. He just had to do it.

An upbeat voice answered.

"Bonnenuit m'siuer! this is Grantaire. Who is this? Jehan? Yeah, Courfeyracs okay." The voice was slurred but very happy. Enjolras smiled.

"No, sorry Grantaire this isn't Jehan. Its Enjolras. I was wondering if you wanted to come check out some new campaign ideas i have. You're part of the people, you're the people i'm trying to help." Enjolras said swiftly, he had no intentions of showing Grantaire the campaign tonight.

"Oh! Enjolras, you sure? I'm all the way down at the pier. Can i come by tomorrow?" Grantaire spoke excited.

"Nono, you've gotta come tonight, and luckily i'm staying down by the pier for the next couple of days doing .. research and observations." Enjolras spoke sternly. "I'm staying at the daylight motel, that really sketch looking place almost directly in front of the pier." Enjolras stated quickly.

"Okay, I'm just talking with Courfeyrac right now. I'll be there in ten minutes." Grantaire spoke still with confusion in his voice.

* * *

Grantaire walked to the motel, soaked, as Courfeyrac had pulled him into the water as revenge. Walking in those all too firmiliar motel doors made him feel weird. He was greeted by whores, some of them knew him by name. He and Jehan had worked along side them for a short time, Jehans lowest time.  

Grantaire walked up to the clerk making sure their was no camera's around, he didn't want to get Enjolras in anymore trouble.

"m'sieur do you know what room mr. E. Label is staying in?" Grantaire spoke softly and quietly. The clerk laughed.

"I was wondering what that guy was doing in a sketchy place like this, politicians always do their dirty work down here. Blondey's in room 'B' " The clerk said laughing and what sounded like coughing up a lung.

"No, this is just campaign business." Grantaire said to himself. He knew someone like Enjolras shouldn't, and wouldn't want to be with him. So the clerks words just made him feel a little bit under two feet tall.

Grantaire knocked slowly on the door, almost rythmically. one, two, three. A voice from inside invited him in.

"Its not locked, c'mon in Grantaire." The voice spoke. 

Grantaire walked inside to the small dank room, so much different from where Enjolras had stayed last. Grantaire gave a tilted face to Enjolras that sent out so much confusion.

"no, I didn't fall apart overnight. Its like what you said to me, you can't understand the people if you haven't lived like the people." Enjolras smiled at Grantaire. It made Grantaire weak in the knees. 

Enjolras was wearing his thick reading glasses that he only wore when he was doing serious paperwork, a yellowed tank top and silly red pajama paints with cats all over them. Grantaire laughed looking at Enjolras so casually, he always looked so ready for business, for attack. He was so relaxed now. His smile was intoxicatingly perfect.

"Come'sit, i don't have much room. But i need to talk to you about some of my ideas" Enjolras said calmly, however he was nervous. He had no idea what he was doing.

Grantaire came and sat down on the twin sized bed, keeping a distance from Enjolras. That was the smart thing to do, afterall Enjolras had no interest in him. 

"okay, lemme see the campaign shit." Grantaire said laughing.

Enjolras looked at Grantaire in a way Grantaire hadn't expected. It was a look Grantaire didn't even understand. Enjolras looked down trying to avoid eye contact for a moment.

"you see, I didn't exactly invite you over for campaign business..." Enjolras admitted.

"Oh?" Grantaire said, now very suspicious.

Grantaire's suspician melted when Enjolras put his hand softly on the upper of Grantaire's knee.

"I don't know how to really say this. I-I haven't been able to get you out of my head since the day I found you on the street. No matter how hard I try." Enjolras confessed. Grantaire could feel his face get hot, he was blushing.

"Can I kiss you?" Enjolras asked almost scared that Grantaire would somehow decline.

Enjolras put his hand on Grantaires neck, Grantaire was speechless. This had to of been some drunken dream. Enjolras's hand travelled to Grantaire's chin, his thumb sitting on the center of Grantaires lower lip.

The slowed into an awkward kiss, like it was their first ever. Tilting heads left, then right, then finally their lips met. 

Enjolras was wrong, Grantaire tasted much better than cheap whisky.

Enjolras's hands lightly grazed Grantaires trembling body. Each rib on Grantaire's body felt like a twig, it saddened to know what society had done to Grantaire. Enjolras pushed Grantaire down on the bed without effort. discarding his glasses quickly. 

Grantaires hands grasping at the tight skin of Enjolras's shoulders, strong, well toned. Grantaire began to escape Enjolras's lips and let his travel down the others neck. Enjolras unbuttoned Grantaires shirt, the shirt was firmiliar to him, it was one of the ones he'd given to Grantaire. 

The men were then a tangle of limbs. Enjolras kept his hands just above Grantaires ass. Enjolras's head tilted back as Grantaire kissed along his lower neck. Grantaire's kisses went lower. Grantaire began to pull down Enjolras's stupid pants. Grantaire teased with his lips, dragging them always close to Enjolras's cock. Leaving Enjolras gasping for air every second, until Grantaire finally took him where Enjolras let out a loud moan. 

Grantaire pushed Enjolras's back up to the wall, still on the bed. Enjolras grabbed Grantaire's dark curls and tried not to be loud, it was failing. Grantaire smirked each time he looked up at Enjolras. He felt as though he was defiling some angelic being, such as a god. 

Grantaire came off of Enjolras slowly and went back to kissing Enjolras hard into the world, grinding into him. Enjolras's mouth welcomed Grantaire's adventurous  tongue. 

Enjolras started to unzip Grantaires pants and it wasn't long till both boys were fully undresed. Both pressed on the small twim bed, heavy touching all over their bodies like they'd been waiting all their lives for this. Enjolras grabbed Grantaires legs and brought himself closer between the others legs. Grantaire let out a loud moan into the air. Enjolras thrusted himself into Grantaire leaving Grantaire to a mess of jumbled words.

The feeling of Enjolras moving his hips along the inside of Grantaire's thighs was too much. Enjolras went smooth in and out of the pining Grantaire. Then he would come back with fast jolt and send Grantaire melting. Grantaire bucked his hips uncontrollably towards Enjolras. 

Grantaire went sensitive to each touch Enjolras gave him, and once Enjolras started to go faster into Grantaire, he was left almost screaming out in ecstacy. 

Grantaire released himself into Enjolras's hand which had been stroking him, Enjolras followed soon after. They were left as two boys panting in eachothers arms. Enjolras kept one hand in Grantaire's hair, the other holding his hip gently rubbing with his thumb. Grantaire basically just passed out from too much everything. 

Enjolras smiled. He wondered when his common sense would turn on again, I mean, he was staying at a pay by the hour motel lying in bed with his ex-stalker turned heroin addict wrapped around him. 

Although, it did make him feel happy.

* * *

Courfeyrac stumbled up the steps to his house, it was around 7:30am, he'd been out all night once he got seperated from Grantaire he just barhopped and got free drinks trying to figure out his own dilemma. 

Courfeyrac jumbled his keys around until he noticed that the door was already open, and the window pane broken in two. He  ran into the house to find Jehan nowhere. 

"Jehan! Where are you? Quit hiding babe, I'm sorry I stayed out so late." Courfeyrac yelled around the house until he found Jehan curled up in the bathroom. He was passed out, almost lifeless looking.

Courfeyrac went and pushed Jehan up a bit. Jehans eyes opened a little. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to." Jehan said hardly making a noise. 

Courfeyrac examined Jehans body, he was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Jehan! Jehan, you have to tell me what happened. Please." Courfeyrac said, so worried about the many things that could have happened to Jehan.

"You won't love me if i tell you. I know it. Thats what they told me." Jehan squeeked and curled over his lover.

"Aw babe, you need to tell me. It hurts to see you like this." Courfeyrac said into Jehans ear soothingly. He slowly ran his fingers through Jehans hair, he knew that comforted Jehan.

Jehan tried to spoke up but kept stopping before he made any sense. Courfeyrac told him to calm down each time. Finally Jehan was calm enough to talk.

"I used to buy from 'Parnasse.. I still owed him money. He sent his men over to get the money." Jehan started to cry. Courfeyrac brought his face closer to Jehans. He continued to stroke through Jehans hair.

"I had no money. So they got their moneys worth in other ways..." Jehan then burst out into full sobs. Courfeyrac just held him, he couldn't do anything else.

"Jehan i'm so sorry, I need to get you to a hospital. You are seriously hurt." Courfeyrac said trying to sound reasurring that Jehan was going to be okay. Courfeyrac could see blood stains on Jehans floral printed clothing, it made him cringe to even think what the men did.

Courfeyrac phoned Marius who owned a car. He'd be over in a few minutes. Marius only lived at the end of the road. 

"is there anything you want to take with you babe?" Courfeyrac asked trying to stop himself from crying at Jehans appearance. 

"You. Can you stay with me?" Jehan asked and then fell asleep again. 

Courfeyrac just held him making sure he was breathing fine and his pulse was regular. 

Was this lifes way at punishing Courfeyrac for being unfaithful? 


	6. Reunited:Who Cares About Your Lonely Soul?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Enjolras and Grantaire have adult adventures in the motel shower.  
> -Marius helps Courfeyrac with injured Jehan.  
> -Jehan is admitted to the hospital.  
> -Joly is his happy doctor.  
> -Combeferre breaks into the scene for some drama.
> 
> everyone is lonely in this fiction. no matter how much sex they have. god. if only they knew how the other half lived.

For this isn't a dream. This is real. 

Dispite the small, dank, urine scented room. Dispite the cracks in the windows, the sirens outdoors. This was the closest to heaven that Grantaire could believe in. His body intertwined with his Apollo, Enjolras. The heat of last night faded cold over the night and into the morning, which kept the two even closer together. Bodies pressed against the other, curled under blankets. Grantaire opened his eyes for a moment to get a glance at Enjolras, he looked beautiful. His strong arms around him. Enjolras was still smiling from that night. He was angelic in appearance. The light that escaped the curtains hit his face excentuating each feature on his face, making him look even more perfect. Grantaire pulled himself closer to his Apollo and rested his head in the crease of his neck. His eyes grew heavy and he drifted off to a dreamland not unlike the one he had been living in the past few hours.

Grantaire finally awoke when he heard the shower start in the motel room. He could hear a couple arguing next door, i guess it was the thin walls that woke him up. 

Enjolras poked his head out of the door from the shower. 

"Hey you, you look disgusting. Get in here." Enjolras commanded. It caught Grantaire off guard, still not sure of the nights happenings. Enjolras's head still stuck out of the door but it dissapeared as soon as Grantaire got up.

Grantaire walked extra quietly to the washroom, slipping off his clothes while Enjolras cleaned himself with the shower curtain closing out the rest of the world. 

"Is there room for two in here?" Grantaire asked slyly, Already standing in the shower pressed  against Enjolras. 

They smiled at eachother. Enjolras's smile was enough to bring Grantaire to the floor but he was too high in ecstacy for that. Both of their smiles met for a kiss, short and teasing. Grantaire went back short after and bit Enjolras's lip and smiled at him playfully looking at him in the eye. Enjolras pulled Grantaire in by the hips for a more lengthy kiss. Enjolras left Grantaire's lips and began to kiss his neck, and then he began to kiss him all over, not missing a spot. Grantaire would make gasping noises each time Enjolras drug his lips across a sensitive place. 

Enjolras pushed Grantaire against the humid tile wall. Grabbing his charcoal colored hair pulling his head to the side to kiss him over his shoulder. Enjolras put his arms around Grantaires lower abdomin to cup Grantaires dick. He lightly massaged the rim, Grantaires arms sprawled to the sticky wall when he did this. Enjolras kept one hand stroking Grantaire while he took the other to grab Grantaires ass. Grantaire let out a large groan. Then Enjolras thrusted into Grantaire. 

Grantaire had let out such loud moans and gasps that Enjolras was afraid people could hear them through the thin walls. So he put his hand around Grantaires mouth. Grantaire fought against that though and both men just ended up playing around. Grantaire would push Enjolras down on the ground which would make Enjolras take Grantaire quickly and teasingly into his mouth. Grantaire would then melt and fall to the floor of the shower where Enjolras would take his chance to get on top of him and take a hard thrust into him. This continued until both men were completely satisfied and the water had gone cold. 

Grantaire led Enjolras out of the shower and up against the wall breathing in his scent. Touching the one he'd longed for for so many years. Enjolras pulled Grantaire back to the little twin bed and laid him down soon following with himself ontop of him. 

The phone rang.

Enjolras slid inbetween Grantaires thighs and grazed his hands across them.

_The phone rang._

Grinding powerfully against Grantaire.

_The phone rang._

Each thrust and each followed moan.

  
_The phone rang._

* * *

Courfeyrac quit trying. He threw his phone into his knapsack he'd brought along to the hospital. He'd been in the waiting room ever since he and Marius took Jehan in. Courfeyrac sighed and looked to Marius.

"He's not going to make it, is he?" Courfeyrac whimpered and then broke down into tears. "its all my fault, Why couldn't i have just stayed at home with him! He'd be safe.." Elbows to knees, and hands on his face he was crying loudly. 

Marius just offered a pat on the back and cliche comforting words.

That didn't help in the slightest. The nurse had told Courfeyrac that Jehan had suffered severe hits to the chest wall, two stab wounds in his lower abdomin, anal bleeding, and two broken ribs. He would survive, but there was a chance with the high ammount of blood loss and any possible damage to the heart. 

Courfeyrac waited and waited, Marius had left for work a while ago. He kept trying to get ahold of Grantaire but there was never an answer. He knew that Jehan would want Grantaire there when he woke up. 

He decided to send texts instead. Grantaire often answered them more.

**-Hey, I need you to come down to the hospital. They've just admitted Jehan into the intensive care unit. Please come down, you need to be here when he wakes up. I'll explain what happened as long as you come down here now. - 11:32 am, Courfeyrac**

**I'll be there as soon as i can. Enjolras is calling a cab right now.**

**-11:35 am, Grantaire**

 

Courfeyrac was now allowed to visit Jehan. He wasn't awake yet, the medications they had him on plus his own exhaustion kept him asleep. The nurse told him it was a good thing though, that Jehan needed his rest. 

Courfeyrac held Jehans hand, interweaving their fingers. He laid his head on the side of the bed like a dog would at his masters bedside. 

"Courfeyrac! You've got to tell me whats gone on." Grantaire walked fastly into the room, Enjolras very close behind trying not to be noticed. 

Courfeyrac explained what had gone on that night, and what injuries Jehan had suffered. Grantaire was disgusted. Was it only two weeks ago Jehan and himself had lived with the people that did this to him? It made him feel so sick in the stomach. 

Enjolras walked out of the corner, Courfeyrac looked a little surprised but he didn't question it because his attention was fully on Jehan. Enjolras pulled a chair up to the hospital bed and put some flowers on the nightstand beside it. 

"I picked these up on the way here.. Is that okay?" Enjolras asked, partially wondering if he should even be there.

Courfeyrac smiled at him and nodded. 

"Jehan would love those."Courfeyrac said looking at his lover. Sliding the hair out of his beaten face. 

Jehan was so much like the flowers he admired. He fed off the sun and made everyone around him happy, he was beautiful but he was so fragile. 

Courfeyracs grip on Jehans hand tightened.

Jehans doctor walked in, to their surprise it was Courfeyracs neighbour and aqquantance Joly Peureaux. He was a pale, slim man with neatly combed auburn hair. Both him and Courfeyrac recognized eachother when they came face to face.

"Oh, Hello? Fancy seeing you here, i think we're neighbours." The doctor stammered, not unusually nervous. Joly was constantly nervous. He stood there with his eyes closed smiling and waving absent mindedly.

"FUCK IS THIS THE IDIOT WHO IS -" Grantaire snapped at the doctor who was now in peril shock. Enjolras pulled Grantaire away who was about to lunge at the doctor.

"Grantaire calm down!" Enjolras yelled into Grantaires back, holding him back from clawing out the doctors eyes. Courfeyrac still hadn't even questioned why the two men showed up together, he was focused on more important things.

"H-hi, sorry to upset you, i'm not trying to make light of this. I'm Jean Prouvaire's Doctor, I performed the surgeries he underwent earlier this morning. I just came to check up on him." Joly gave an awkward smile to everyone in the room. "we're short on staff since its the viral season. London is such a dirty place" Everyone in the room watched the doctor shiver in disgust. Grantaire laughed, Enjolras elbowed him in the gut. 

Courfeyrac offered a hand out to greet the doctor, Joly considered it but turned away. 

"Yes, you're my neighbour, Courfeyrac's the name. I apologize for my friend, Jehan is basically his only family." Courfeyrac explained. "Thank you for looking after Jehan." Courfeyrac said looking at his lover, brushing away the hair in his face. 

Joly gave a considerate smile. 

"He's a little fighter. However, i'm afraid i'm going to have to wake him up to get his heartrate and ask him a few questions to make sure he's mentally okay to go home in the next couple of days." Joly said with a smile, Joly was obviously a very happy man.

The doctor patted the unconcious boys shoulder lightly. 

"Excuse me, Mr.Prouvaire, are you able to hear me?" Joly asked grabbing his notepad out.

Jehan moved a little and made sounds that were definet pain. It made Courfeyracs heart ache each time the beaten boys face winced in pain. He was however waking up.

Most've what Jehan said was just nonsense, mumbles and things that everyone had agreed were not real words.

"Jehan, is it okay if I call you Jehan?" Joly asked with that same closed-eye smile he kept wearing. Jehan nodded slowly. "I'm you're doctor, call me Joly" Jehan nodded again to this. "I'm going to ask you a few questions is that okay?" Joly kept his smile but now sounded serious.

"okay" Jehan answered hardly making a noise.

"Alright, i'll have to ask your company to leave the room for a moment. I'm afraid that is nescessary for a case like yours." Joly looked at Jehans guests and pointed the door out. Grantaire did his best to cooperate but Courfeyrac and Enjolras pushed him out. 

* * *

Enjolras, Courfeyrac and Grantaire sit in the waiting room outside. The walls are the most boring shade of seafoam any of them had ever seen. There was enough awkward silence in this room to fill the whole country, Courfeyrac had to ask. 

"So, when did you two start travelling together?" Courfeyrac said slyly with one raised eyebrow. Courfeyrac had a sixth sense when it came to sex, he could tell from a hundred miles away if two people had been fooling around.

Both Enjolras and Grantaire kept interupting eachother making up different excuses. First Grantaire suggested they met on the way to the bus, then Enjolras said Grantaire had run into him at his favorite cafe, then Courfeyrac suggested something entirely different.

"And then you had sex right?" Courfeyrac said with a smile on his face. It was far too obvious now with both of the men blushing trying far too hard to come up with excuses. 

"What do you take me for Courf? I'm not that desperate." Grantaire scoffed, even though everyone knew his feelings for Enjolras. He practically worshipped the man. Courfeyrac wouldn't even be surprised if he had a hidden shrine somewhere in the house.

"Oh, okay. I believe you. Whats your excuse Enjolras?" Courfeyrac said, now just humouring the two.

Enjolras glared at Grantaire.

"Ha! You not desperate, Courfeyrac he was basically begging me. Grantaire was so drunk that he passed out at my room down town. That is all that happened. Do you really think I would fuck Grantaire? He's not exactly my type." Enjolras said lying through his teeth. He was angry enough at Grantaire for his remark that it almost sounded believable. 

Courfeyrac just waited for it to come undone.

"Excuse me, you were the one who called me down to your sketchy motel room. You're the one who begged me to join you in the shower this morning. Ach, and i'm exactly your type, I worship you." Grantaire snarled at Enjolras. Then stopped like a deer in headlights. "oh. woops." Grantaire said innocently.

Courfeyrac couldn't help but laugh, Enjolras and Grantaire continued to bicker.

It was a match made in heaven. Just remember kids, Lucifer was also created in heaven. 

Out of the corner of Enjolras's eye he spotted a firmilliar silhouette in the distance. This was Combeferre. 

"FUCK. Courfeyrac you heard nothing, Grantaire I haven't slept with you. I'm just here for support starting now." Enjolras whispered to Courferyac and Grantaire who were sitting on opposite sides of him.

Combeferre gave a wave to the trio. Then a look of condolence towards them.

"I'm so sorry, I just heard what happened to Jehan through Marius. I came as soon as I could get off work." Combeferre said, he was a good, honest man. Always considerate, always there to help those in need.

Enjolras stood up to greet him. They exchanged what has now been recorded as the most awkward hug in the history of greetings.

"Its nice to see you Enjolras." Combeferre said lightly touching Enjolras's hand. "its been a while now, hows your 'live like the people' plan coming along?" He added.

"He's just fu-" Grantaire burst out but Courfeyrac shoved his hand over his mouth and reduced him to nonsense.

Combeferre looked at Courfeyrac with the most 'what the fuck was that' look ever.

"Don't worry about 'Taire, he's emotional and moodier than usual at the moment. I'm gonna go take him for some coffee downstairs at the hospital cafeteria. You two talk." Courfeyrac said making it up as he went along. He did afterall really want a coffee, and Grantaire needed a ciggerette by the way he was acting. He pulled Grantaire away from the seating area in a way that could have come out of a comic book, Courfeyrac smiling with his hand over Grantaires face with Grantaire struggeling to get him off. Anyone else who was in the seating area was obviously staring at the two men.

Combeferre laughed, he slipped his glasses off to clean them like he always did.

"I missed you. Tell me you're coming home soon Enjolras." Combeferre said getting a little closer to the blonde.

"Listen, 'Ferre.." Enjolras started to explain. "I told you this would take a while, it hasn't been a week yet and you're acting like its been years. I need my space for my work alright?" Enjolras said turning to his marble self that most people knew him as.

Combeferre sighed.

"I love you." Combeferre said to Enjolras desperately grabbing his arm. Enjolras did not look please at this public display of affection. "sorry, Enjolras, i just need to hear that you still love me too? I've had the worst feeling ever since you left, I was such a dick to you." Combeferre said pushing his hazelled hair back. 

"Yes you were. However i'm not going to lie to you 'Ferre. You are my bestfriend. I do love you and you were right." Enjolras said, almost disgusted with himself.

"What do you mean? 'I was right'?" Combeferre asked.

"Last night, I got drunk on cheap whisky and invited Grantaire over. I fucked him." Enjolras admitted, not once stopping or even a stutter.

Combeferre sunk down into a seat, like someone had deflated him. 

"I'm sorry, I should have let you know you were right. I at least should have had the decency to officially break up with you." Enjolras said sternly.

"That is alright, I'm sure Grantaire will do wonders for your campaign. I have to go now. Tell Jehan i was here." Combeferre instantly got up and left, not letting Enjolras see he had tears in his eyes. 

"'Ferre? hey, 'Ferre what do you think you're doing?" Enjolras yelled at his friend as he walked fast towards the elevator.

As soon as Combeferre reached the elevator, Courfeyrac and Grantaire appeared when the doors opened. They smiled and waved.

Combeferre snapped.

"Good luck you drugged up whore. Have fun taking his fucking shit, just try not to complain when he drops you for someone even lower." Combeferre sneered at Grantaire and slapped him in the face turning to go run down the stairs as the elevators were being too slow and giving Grantaire far too much time to say something in return.

"Oh shit. Courfeyrac? Nobody told me i was a homewrecker." Grantaire said with a small laugh at the end trying to make it humorous.

They walked back to the waiting room to find the Doctor Joly speaking to Enjolras. The doctor gave them a happy little wave and the flash of a smile.

"You can visit your friend now, he's awake. I'll come and give you the release forms once your visit is done .Just be careful with him, he's very fragile." Joly said to them in the most reasurring tone.

"I know." Courfeyrac said. "He's just a little flower." and smiled. 

Enjolras and Grantaire allowed Courfeyrac to walk into the hospital room first.


	7. time spent poorly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Jehan is released from the hospital  
> -Mama Drama  
> -JehanxCourf fluff  
> -Grantaire gets high with Joly and Montparnasse, hilarity insues.  
> -Infidelity drama.  
> -more infidelity drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man i'm telling you, the affairs are gonna start up like wildfire now.

The sky is grey today. The lifeless tree's give silhouette to the horizen, it is cold, the first frost appeared last night. 

A carefull Courfeyrac guides the injured poet Jehan once they leave the taxi-cab, Grantaire jumps out behind them.

 

"Are you happy to be home?" Courfeyrac asked with a large smile on his face, Jehan had stayed in the hospital for several weeks and Courfeyrac had visited him every day. He was so relieved to have him home.

 

Jehan just stared off into the distance.

 

"Babe? you okay?" Courfeyrac questioned, he thought Jehan would be a lot happier. The poet just stood there a little wobbly looking off, unresponsive. "Babe?" Courfeyrac was now a little worried.

Jehan looked over to the patch of soil with remnents of dead plants, the garden he had planted was empty. 

 

"My... marigolds. They're gone." Jehan said quietly. Tears filled his minty green eyes. 

 

"Well, it is winter now. Its December 12th , Babe, the flowers aren't going to stay all year. You of all people know that." Courfeyrac reminded him.

Jehan was still traumatized. He fell to the ground and started to cry loudly. 

 

"Jehan, its just flowers, you can plant again come spring time, and you still have your indoor flowers." Courfeyrac said patting Jehan on the back trying to get a look of his hair covered face.

 

"Those weren't just any 'flowers' Courfeyrac!" Jehan yelled, his face was red and full of tears and anger. Jehan was never an angry man. 

 

"I know Jehan, they were your favorite marigolds." Courfeyrac said trying to calm him down, Grantaire just stood back. He knew what was going on.

 

"Jehan, calm down." Grantaire said as he walked up to his best friend slowly. Jehan grabbed Grantaire and gave him the kind of hug you give you're mother.

 

"b-but thats all I had left of her 'Taire. Now she's gone. Forever." Jehan cried and mumbled. It was hard to understand. Grantaire just patted his friends back whispering 'i knows' into his ear.

 

"I don't think i'm seeing the whole picture? Please, let me know Jehan!" Courfeyrac yelped at the two. Jehan wiped away his tears out of his eyes, and cleared his throat.

"Those flowers were the last flowers my Mother and I ever planted. They were the last peice of 'happiness I got before she died. Then my life went to shit." Jehan explained, sniffling, and occaisionally clearing his throat.

 

"How can flowers live that long? I thought we transplanted these ones from your garden down the road?" Courfeyrac asked, trying to understand.

 

"There not the same flowers, that would be impossible. They're from the same strand, i've been breeding my marigolds ever since we planted them. They were my last peice of Mother." Jehan cracked up into tears once more. Courfeyrac grabbed him.

 

"Jehan, You're mother will always be there, just as long as you have you're happy memories. There still there right now aren't they?" Courfeyrac said lovingly.

 

"yes.." Jehan cooed. Courfeyrac grabbed his hand.

 

"However, i do have a surprise for you!" Courfeyrac grinned.

 

"Is this a family friendly surprise Courf'?" Grantaire asked, surprisingly honest. 

 

"yes Grantaire, no need to worry about seeing my naked ass." Courfeyrac laughed. Grantaire was relieved and followed them.

Courfeyrac and Jehan reached the doorway to his house. Both with large smiles and happy laughter. Courfeyrac opened the door.

 

"Open your eyes babe" Courfeyrac said excitedly.

Jehan opened his eyes and he could see all the trouble Courfeyrac went to. He'd gone out and bought extra flowers, they were pretty much anywhere he could fit them. Jehan looked around amazed.

 

"Oh Courf'! You didn't have to." Jehan said wrapping his arms around Courfeyracs neck and giving him a small yet sweet kiss.

 

"C'mover here, you'll love this!" Courfeyrac pulled him to their bedroom. "I cou-" Jehan instantly interupted him with a delightful screech.

 

"i'm sorry, i could only save one..." Courfeyrac said frowning. Jehan was smiling however.

 

"You saved one of my marigolds! Courfeyrac, I love you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." Jehan exclaimed. Hugging Courfeyrac even tighter now. "Now,

not only do the memories of my mother live in this strand, but the memories of us! you! Courfeyrac!" Jehan's words came out softly and hapilly. Courfeyrac smiled at him.

 

"Hey'Taire? You still there?" Courfeyrac yelled out of the bedroom. He got up and looked, but Grantaire had already left. 

 

"He's gone." Jehan said sadly. He forgot about that quickly once Courfeyrac wrapped his arms around the small of his waist and hung his head over Jehans shoulder to gently kiss his colar bone.

* * *

Taking in a deep breath of the poluted London air Grantaire grimiced

 

"The air just gets more and more retched.."Grantaire said looking up into the air. Not that he was one to judge, his body was probably filled with as many toxins as air around him. 

Grantaire hadn't hit heroin for three full days, he figured he deserved a reward for this. He began walking up the Armory Road that he'd come to know so well and stopped at his old, mold filled, crumbling house. 

 

"fuck, it got worse looking in just a few weeks." Grantaire said out loud to himself. He remembered that Jehan was the only one who looked after it, some of Jehans flowers were still left behind there, and the ivy was still growing. However it had begun to grow into cracks in the house.

Grantaire walked up the blue tinted steps and began to knock.

 

"oh, right. its let yourself in." Grantaire reminded himself. He walked through the dirty empty rooms to the secret 'shelf' he had made years ago. Grantaire stuck his head through the cat door.

 

"Hello! 'Parnasse? Babet? Anybody home?" He yelled down the stairs. There was an instant russeling noise downstairs.

 

"SHUT YER'BLOOMIN MOUTH!" this was the voice of Babet. Deep, poor grammered, and a horrible cockney accent. 

 

"C'mon down" The voice of Montparnasse called.

Grantaire walked through the secret door. Remembering all the happy times spent right there, Jehan laughing, Parnasse being his usual overly flirtatious self, teasing both boys. Grantaire walked down the stairs.

 

"Hey 'Parnasse can i get some dust off you?" Grantaire asked pulling cash out of his pocket. 

 

"One minute 'Taire i'm busy with a client, you can come in if you want" Parnasse yelled overly loudly, in a happy voice, almost giggling. 

Grantaire walked in to what was a definet surprise, Montparnasse sitting on one side of the table passing a joint back and forth with none other than the doctor Joly. Grantaire couldn't help but die laughing at the doctors expression. A smile reaching from ear to ear and little slits of closed eyes, it was almost like a cartoon. 

 

"Hey I know you!" Joly yelled happily at Grantaire signalling him to come sit down with them. Grantaire went, because he couldn't pass on a free joint.

Joly studied Grantaire's face.

 

"ohmygosh. Have I slept with you before?" Joly said terrified and then Parnasse fell on his back laughing at this.

 

"Who knows, everyones slept with Grantaire!" Parnasse said choking on his laughter. Grantaire rolled his eyes.

 

"no, uh. . You're Joly right?" Grantaire asked letting a little laugh out before inhaling on the thin joint.

 

"Yeah! Don't tell my wife about us okay? she doesn't know I swing both ways. y'know?" the doctor got ferociously paranoid, whispering this to Grantaire.

 

"no no, I know you from the hospital. You were my friends doctor." Grantaire said, correcting the gitty doctor. However, the doctor just winked at Grantaire and elbowed him twice.

 

"Yeah thats right, I was your doctor. Wanna another checkup?" Joly said now keeling over giggling. 

fuck this guy is a bad stoner. Grantaire thought looking at Joly.

 

"No, seriously, at West End Hospital you performed surgery on my friend Jehan, Prouvaire. Remember, femme type boy, long off-blonde hair, in for internal bleeding and possible rape?" Grantaire never got the full story from Jehan, so he didn't know that it was 'Parnasse's group that hurt Jehan. 

 

"Oh. You're being serious. whoops! forget about that whole wife thing then." Joly laughed. "You should come over to my house sometime! I think you live two doors away from my house!" Joly said excitedly. "that is, you're not diseased are you? I can't let any new bacteria into my house." Joly added back to his paranoied self. 

Grantaire laughed and agreed. 

 

Montparnasse had gotten up and gone to grab Grantaire his fix. "you wanna do it here 'Taire? We're just smoking the reefer right now, but its always good to have someone else in on the party." Parnasse suggested.

 

"Might as well, Jehan would freak out if he knew I was still on the black tar'" Grantaire said with a sad chuckle.

 

"so Jehan actually went clean? huh, didn't think he would make it!" Montparnasse said leaning in, elbows on his knees. 

 

"sure did, him and Courfeyrac are like, obsessed with eachother." Grantaire said while Parnasse handed him the heated up spoon of heroin.

 

"Fuck, i'm gonna miss that little peice of ass being around." Montparnasse said in his  usual, perverted tone. Grantaire took out his syringe and sucked up the liquid from the spoon, then discarding the blackened silverware.

 

"Does everyone know everyone here?" Joly asked laughing. "You don't know my wife do you? aw fuck, she's gonna freak when you tell her what I do!" Joly said freaking out,

Parnasse and Grantaire laughed. 

 

Grantaire streched out his arm, sliding the needle into his vein. That old firmiliar sting, a little bit of blood came out, which meant he'd hit a good vein. Then slowly pushing the end of the syringe down, letting the liquid flow into his vein. That feeling of a sad euphoria came and overcame Grantaire's body with his beloved numbness. 

* * *

"Where do you think he went?" Jehan asked Courfeyrac. They sat curled up on their couch watching some romantic movie.

 

"I dunno, maybe he got another call from Enjolras?" Courfeyrac said and laughed. Jehan had been left out of the dark on this one.

 

"Whoa-whoa, what do you mean 'another call from Enjolras'" Jehan said with a sly giggle.

 

"Oh right you weren't told, the same night you were admitted to the hospital, Enjolras called Grantaire over to his downtown appartment and they had sex." Courfeyrac said casually. Sex wasn't a big deal to Courfeyrac. 

 

"WHAT? you're fucking with me! Ohmygod.. GO GRANTAIRE!" Jehan said laughing and happily cheering on the absent Grantaire.

 

"Yeah, I'm being serious." Courfeyrac said with something else on his mind. Looking at Jehan, he was so beautiful. His light ash blonde hair falling down his face and down his shoulders. His pouty lips with a little smile, thin eyes that almost hurt to look at. His tiny figure, his mismatching pajamas, his androgynous appearence. Jehan was perfect to Courfeyrac.

 

"What're you looking at babe?" Jehan asked, he'd never been in an actual relationship. He wasn't used to being admired, most people made fun of his appearance. Jehan glanced around at himself trying to figure out what it was that the other man was looking at.

 

"I love you." Courfeyrac said blinking his eyes slowly still admiring the elegant figure that was Jehan. The poet blushed and looked down. "can I kiss you?" Courfeyrac asked still in a lovelaced trance.

 

"Have I ever told you no?" Jehan said leaning in for the kiss. It was sweet, Jehan could feel Courfeyrac smiling. The kisses continued, Courfeyrac moving his hand down to Jehans thigh. 

 

"you have no idea how beautiful you really are." Courfeyrac whispered into his ear. This earned Courfeyrac much more kisses and then Jehan jumped on top of him. For the first time since Courfeyrac's welcome home party the two boys were in a heated embrace. Courfeyrac slid his hands up from Jehans thighs to his ass, and then began to push him down onto himself. Jehan stopped kissing him with this action.

 

"no." Jehan murmerred. Courfeyrac instantly let go of his lover. "I'm not ready for this, it still hurts to move, I want our first time to be perfect.." Jehan said falling into Courfeyracs chest. It was obvious that Courfeyrac had gotten incredibly hard up during their intimacy. "You can go have a 'shower' if you want.." Jehan said to his lover with a sigh. "I'm sorry, i'm just not ready." Jehan repeated once more.

Courfeyrac cupped Jehans face in his hands. 

 

"never apologize for something like that. I love you and I will wait until we're ready no matter if its months from now or years." Courfeyrac assured the boy wrapped up in his arms.

 

"I love you. I could only ever love you. I'm yours Courf'" Jehan said giving Courfeyrac a kiss on the nose. The boy got up. "I'm going to go search for 'Taire okay? I'm worried about him its almost midnight." Jehan ran around the house searching for  his favorite floral jeans to put over his, again, floral pajamas. He then threw on one of Courfeyrac's big Jackets that he could swim in and left with a wave.

Courfeyrac sighed. 'I love you. I could only ever love you. I'm yours Courf' These words made him feel so much more guilty of his infidelity. He didn't know how to help himself though, he'd always been a flirt. Ever since he'd been seventeen he'd had someone in his bed everynight, for sex. Fully fledged relationships were new to him. It hadn't just been once now with the irish woman. She'd moved to london, and Courfeyrac had her visit over several times. This filled Courfeyrac with so much shame. 

 

Courfeyrac recieved a text.

**Hey, Courfeyrac. I need to talk to you about something. I'm having marital problems with 'Ponine. I figured you were the sexual dynamo i could talk to. -1:14am, Marius Pontmercy**

**Just what Courfeyrac needed to do, give someone else relationship advice.**

**I don't think i'm the right person to talk to about marraige.**

**-1:15am,Courfeyrac**

**I know, thats it. I think i'm having an affair.**

**-1:15am, Marius Pontmercy**

This is just what Courfeyrac needed to hear. Still he found himself aroused at the idea of phoning up the irish woman for a quickie while Jehan was out. Courfeyrac was disgusted with himself. 


	8. When The Beating Of Your Heart Stopped The Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Jehan ventures downtown to find Grantaire.  
> -Courfeyrac has trouble staying monogamous.  
> -Courfeyrac accidently rips a poets heart in two.  
> -a fun game of 'where did the poet go?'

The little poet Prouvaire walked through the foggy streets of late night London. Drunken cat calls and ilicit smoke filled the air with the scent of sin. Jehan had been searching for Grantaire for almost an hour now, he'd checked in with 'Parnasse who apparently had him over for some 'tar. Jehan decided to put on his sluething cap and search the pier for his best friend.   
The fog of sin got thicker as you reached the pier. Salty old men thrusted themselves onto Jehan in attempts of spending an hour together. However, Courfeyrac had given Jehan his very own can of pepper spray. Jehan was a pretty little thing in a scary dark world, so it was already half empty from this night.   
Jehan came across a firmiliar inn, it was the one Grantaire and himself used to sell their bodies out of. Jehan shuttered at these old memories of grimey men making him do horrible things just so he could get another shot of heroin. "The Lost Nest" in flickering lights. This motel was a place he could often find Grantaire when he got lost. It had been like a second home to the boys.   
Walking into the inn he got more and more nostalgic, even the clerk remembered him.  
"Hey little Prouvaire! Haven't seen your ass around here for a while. How much'l it cost me now to get a tongue action down below?" The clerk snickered perversly.   
Jehan shuttered.  
"I don't do that anymore, i'm looking for my friend. Grantaire Trembley. Have you seen him here?" Jehan asked trying not to sound scared.   
The clerk paused thinking for a second.  
"I'll tell you if you come behind my desk." The clerk snickered once more.  
"That is sexual assault." Jehan said bluntly.  
"No, its a deal, I can't tell you who is staying here. Its a breach of privacy." The clerk said, grin widenning.   
"Fuck you." Jehan snarled at the clerk.  
"yeah, thats what i've been trying to get you to do y'see. Finally you understand." the clerk finished sarcastically.   
Jehan turned to go out the door.  
"y'know, just five minutes and i'll escort you to his room myself. Him and his partner owe a lot of money that could be swayed if you just came back here with me." The clerk said  
Jehan was about to give in, Jehan had always been known to be far too submissive. It was one of his bad traits.  
"Perhaps I could escort you to Grantaire's wherabouts with a little more decency than that old clerk ever could." A voice came from the connecting hall.   
"Enjolras thank fucking god. I was almost considering giving into this old creep." Jehan said with a smile to the blonde adonis, Jehan would know that voice anywhere. That was Enjolras.  
The two walked down the hallway, both in an awkward silence.  
"So.. Are you guys dating now?" Jehan asked with a little giggle at the end.  
"No, Grantaire is actually helping me out with my Campaign, you know its this week." Enjolras answered.  
"Do you plan on having a relationship with Grantaire? You two have almost been getting together every couple of days. He won't tell me anything about it.." Jehan pouted.  
Enjolras laughed.  
"Strangely, I have seriously been considering asking Grantaire to officially go out with me.. I never thought that would happen. I'm just waiting to see how the election turns out." Enjolras said with a smile on his face, his usual marble demeanor somehow cracked and humbled by his new life.  
"You got my vote!" Jehan said hapilly.   
"Home sweet home, room B." Enjolras sighed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The doorbell rang.  
Courfeyrac ran as fast as possible to it, checking to make sure who it was first before inviting them in. It was the Irish girl, Roisin. Courfeyrac let her in quickly.  
"Hey there Courf'" The woman said getting closer to him. However, Courfeyrac was running around the house closing all curtains and blinds. Why did the curtains have to remind him of Jehan, floral printed homemade ones Jehan gave him when he moved in.   
"Whats the deal Courf? Worried the secret service is monitering your sex life?" Roisin laughed. Courfeyrac still making sure nobody could see.  
Roisin walked up to Courfeyrac slowly until they were nose and nose. Courfeyrac was about to say something when Roisin covered his mouth with her index finger in a 'shushing' motion and began her decent down his body. She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, quickly taking him into her mouth. She got down to business fast, usually Courfeyrac did too. Though his mind was elsewhere.  
She was good, with each movement of her lips or tounge made Courfeyracs body writhe with pleasure. Courfeyrac moaned loudly, eyes rolling back. Forgetting about Jehan for a moment.  
"Oh you're sensitive this time, haven't gotten a good fuck in a while?" Roisin suggested after taking Courfeyrac out of her lips.   
Courfeyrac gave an awkward expression towards her.   
"oh woah, i'm right. What happened to the player from Ireland? The one who always had at least one person in his bed?" Roisin said as she pushed Courfeyrac onto the very same couch he and Jehan had been cuddling on just a few hours ago. She slid herself onto him, stradelling him between her legs, slowly proceeding with a bouncing motion which made Courfeyrac go hard in seconds. Courfeyrac let out a few gasps. Roisin laughed at him, making fun of his unusual sensitivity. She leaned in for a kiss and their lips met, soon open with dancing tongues. Until something broke their attention. A buzz from Courfeyracs phone. He hoped it was Marius complaining about him not texting him back earlier. However it wasn't.  
Hey Babe, I found Grantaire he's safe with Enjolras, I just about used all the pepper spray you gave me. I was wondering if you could come pick me up, i'm at the Lost Nest Inn down at the pier. Its scary and dark and I want your protection <3 love love- 4:07am, Jehan Prouvaire  
"Oh shit." Courfeyrac said looking at his phone, the woman still ready to ride him.   
"What is it now Courfeyrac?" She said with a sigh.  
"My partners coming home." Courfeyrac said pannicked pulling his clothes together. " I have to go pick him up from down town." He said frantically.  
"I can come with you if you want. I could be your cousin. Y'know the one you stayed with in Ireland." Roisin suggested. Courfeyrac rolled his eyes.  
"The cousin i stayed with is a man. Named Lance! do you look like a Lance?" Courfeyrac yelled.   
"Hey hey, it wouldn't be that far of a strech for you're family. What kinda name even is Courfeyrac?" She poked him and laughed.  
At least Jehan admired his french side of heritage.  
"Fine just don't do anything stupid." Courfeyrac snarled at her.  
"Me-oww. Courf' this boy must really mean something to you." Roisin said with a smile.  
Courfeyrac just smiled.  
"Although, that boy obviously isn't that good in bed, the way you were whining tonight." Roisin laughed.  
"Actually, we haven't had sex yet." Courfeyrac admitted, and actually blushed. "He wants to wait until he's feeling confident and he wants it to be really romantic. He's never been in a relationship before." Courfeyrac added.  
"Ooh, I get it now. Hot young virgin! I must say, you are determined." Roisin said laughing again.  
"Not exactly. He's had an unfair ammount of abuse in his life, he's an ex addict, he used to sell himself down on the pier for cash or drugs... He's clean now." Courfeyrac ended with a smile.  
"Oh yeah, just like you're monogomas. I bet you he's in that hotel room shooting up and having sex with STD filled old men." Roisin said gasping for air she was now laughing so hard. Courfeyrac was not laughing, he couldn't tell if she was being serious or a bitch.  
"No, I trust him." Courfeyrac said confidently.   
"once a whore always a whore, we both know that as common casanovas though Courf'" Roisin snarked. Though that was the last of her smart remarks.  
"Get out of here." Courfeyrac snarled pointing to the opposite direciton.  
"What? Seriously Courf?" Roisin snarled back.  
"Clear out of here. This is the last we'll be seeing each other, i don't want to make any more mistakes." Courfeyrac said angrily.  
"Oh a mistake am I? Was a two year relationship a mistake? I'll have you know you cheated on me with that crack whore." She yelled back.  
"We were broken up! I left Ireland! We agreed a long distance relationship wasn't going to work for us!" Courfeyrac yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"Yeah, well I moved to London to be here with you." Roisin said with a sting. It was effective.  
"I never want to see you again, stay away from Jehan and I from now on." Courfeyrac demanded pulling himself together.  
"Fuck you, this won't be the last you'll see of me. I pity the poor thing you call you're 'partner'." Roisin said waving her hand and then walking away.  
A voice yelled out in the night towards Courfeyrac as the woman dissapeared into the fog.   
"Courfeyrac!" The light voice called out. "There you are, why'd you take so long?" It was the young poet, cheeks had become a brownish red bitten by the cold night. He was quick to run upto the taller man and clung to his side. He gave him a light hearted smile.  
"So where'd you find 'Taire?" Courfeyrac smiled.  
"He's aiding Enjolras with his 'election speech'" Jehan said skeptically and began to laugh.  
"Does this speech have a lot do to with moans and gasps?" Courfeyrac joked laughing himself to death. Jehan joined in. Afterall, no matter how much Grantaire and Enjolras tried to keep their relationship secret, it couldn't hide from the minds of Courfeyrac and Jehan.   
"What'd you do tonight Courf?" Jehan said grabbing his arm while they walked.  
"Not much, just watched the telivision. Slept a little." Courfeyrac said, though he was lying. Courfeyrac was a decently convincing liar. Courfeyrac was relieved however, Jehan believed him. He was out of the fire now, with Roisin gone, Jehan wouldn't find out until Courfeyrac decided to tell him.  
"I missed you." Jehan said sweetly giving Courfeyrac a kiss on the cheek.   
Courfeyrac got that guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach again. Looking at the gentle smile of Prouvaire. It was soft and kind. Like a light blanket upon you in the moment of a cool summer breeze.   
"Jehan I want to make it up to you!" Courfeyrac said excitedly and began to walk in front of Jehan, facing the poet, not watching behind him. "Lets go away!" Courfeyrac said smiling, he loved travelling. He loved Jehan, it was the best combination.   
"What do you mean? You're ridiculous" Jehan said walking closer to him putting his hands upon the taller mans chest. However, Courfeyrac wasn't being ridiculous. He was walking in front of Jehan for a reason. Roisins car was still in his driveway, there were still lights on at his house. He was jumping around desperately trying to keep Jehans eyes focused on him not the house in the distance.  
"I mean, like.. Lets go away! Romantic vacation away from this city! Somewhere we could take a train down south, see some pretty flowers." Courfeyrac explained loudly. Somehow he thought being loud would also hide what he was doing.  
"Whats your angle M'sieur?" Jehan said raising an eyebrow. "you think taking me down south will get me to wrap my legs around you and let you fuck me senseless?" Jehan snickered. "You're gonna have to do better." Jehan finished.  
"Alright you got me, but seriously? Why don't we go stay someplace else tonight? We could go visit Enjolras and Grantaire downtown again. I haven't seen them in a while!" Courfeyrac said, his face now flushed.  
"Do you really want to go stay with them? I know what Grantaire sounds like during sex, and its a small appartment. I'm not about to watch a live porno of my friends." Jehan laughed, now suspecting something. He tried to push in front of Courfeyrac.   
Courfeyrac grabbed him, stopping him in his tracks.  
"We could just stay right here?" Courfeyrac said with a smile.   
"really? what are you trying to hide babe?" Jehan said with a smirk.  
Courfeyrac didn't let Jehan out of his grasp and decided to distract him further.   
Courfeyrac pulled the little poet in closer to him and brushed his cheek. He was pulling out tricks from his old hat now.  
"You just look, really beautiful in this light mon fluer." Courfeyrac said staring into Jehans glossy eyes.  
"Courfeyrac" Jehan whinnied, he blushed. "I'm freezing, I wanna go home babe." Jehan said playfully. However, Courfeyrac took on plan two. He slid his hands through Jehans messy hair and gently kissed him, prying the poets lips open with his own. Jehan made a few muffled noises, a mix of 'not nows' and pleasurable gasps.   
Courfeyracs hands slid down to the start of Jehans hips, pulling them in closer to his own. Jehan could feel Courfeyracs hard cock press against his thigh. Jehan almost melted in Courfeyracs arms. Jehan slid his hands through the loops of Courfeyracs denim jeans.   
Courfeyrac pulled off a little.   
"we shouldn't be doing this in the middle of the sidewalk." He said muffled beginning to kiss his poet more.   
Jehan pulled away, but with a seductive look on his face and a laugh on his breath he pulled Courfeyrac by the hand into the dank alleyway next to the block.   
"You are criminal." Courfeyrac said gasping at the way Jehan pulled him against the brick wall. Jehan smirked, Courfeyrac hardly ever saw this side of his partner. His usual sweet innocence melted into a laughing siren. Jehan moved his hands down to Courfeyracs writhing groin, and placed his hand over his lovers cock. Pressing in, Courfeyrac grinded creating a friction and a moan to come out of his lips. It was almost impossible to speak now.   
"Jehan.. I-I thought you wanted to wait?" Courfeyrac spoke which soon turned into a series of muffled noises. Jehan just continued to kiss Courfeyrac into the wall, ignoring what he said. So Courfeyrac quit ignoring his instincts. moving his hands down to the backs of Jehans thighs, pulling him up and pushing him against the wall. Jehan let out a gasp when Courfeyrac did this, thrusting towards Jehan, kissing and nibbling at his neck. Jehan wrapped his arms around Courfeyrac's neck, moving his legs to help Courfeyrac shimmy off his pants. Courfeyrac shortly after pulled Jehans floral jeans, exposing the poet to himself.   
Courfeyrac gave a strong thrust into Jehan. Jehan let out an almost painful sounding moan.   
"are you okay?" Courfeyrac murmerred into Jehans ear. Jehan simply nodded and signalled Courfeyrac to go harder. Courfeyrac made Jehan gasp and moan with every chance he had, the boy had kept himself so unusually abstinent for so long that he was so sensitive to each little touch. A graze of fingers would leave him shivering.   
Courfeyrac pulled Jehan up to the corner inbetween the dumpster and the brick wall and began thrusting harder into his little lover. Courfeyrac felt sorry for whomever lived near, both of them were generally loud. It was almost obnoxious.   
With each thrust hitting Jehan deeper, and deeper he let out the most pleasurable moans. The poet released on his lover, some getting on the bottoms of their shirts, Courfeyrac didn't care. He just moved harder and faster until he came into the poet.   
Courfeyrac did his best to clean himself up once they had finished, he hoped that the car would be gone by now. However, he turned around to look back at his little poet. Jehan had slumped down and began to cry, his face buried into his arms.  
Courfeyrac ran back up to him.  
"whats the matter babe? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Courfeyrac was concerned. However, he forgot about the importance and meaning sex had to some people. It was such a common thing in his life that he'd almost forgotten.  
Jehan still stood there crying shooing away any touches from Courfeyrac.  
"Its just like every other time.." Jehan mumbled with his tears and gasps for rotten air. Courfeyrac went out to grab Jehans shoulder to bring him back home now, but Jehan snarled at him.  
"What, you wanna go home now? Leave a few bucks right here. I'm not that fucking expensive." Jehan screeched then keeling over again to cry. Courfeyrac's eyes now filled with his own tears, he forgot how hard it is to say no when you really want to do something. He was disgusted with himself.   
"I'm going to go home, but i'm calling Grantaire and waiting for him to come pick you up. You're not staying here." Courfeyrac said with a concerned tone. He picked up his cell phone.

**Hey 'Taire, can Jehan stay with you tonight?-5:32am, Courfeyrac**

**Um, I'm busy tonight with Enjolras. Why can't Jehan stay with you? -5:33am,Grantaire**

**I fucked things up majorly. Please he won't leave with me and i'm not going to leave him in the middle of this dank alleyway.-5:35am, Courfeyrac**

**I'll be there in ten minutes could you stay near the sidewalk so i can see you?-5:35am,Grantaire**

**Thanks Grantaire. I don't know if i can fix this one.-5:36,Courfeyrac**

Courfeyrac looked away from his phone back to where the blonde poet had been sitting.   
He was gone.  
"Fuck!" Courfeyrac shouted, as he had an inclination to where Jehan might go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHYYYY!?  
> I'm crying so bad for little Jehan.


	9. You went away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Mamabear Grantaire.  
> -Old friends  
> -Missing Enjolras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write things. just look at that description.
> 
> Drama be starting like wildfire after this chapter. 
> 
> I'm talking Serena Van Der Woodsen couldn't handle this shit.

 

 

Grantaire rushed to pull together any sort of clothing in flash of the text that from Courfeyrac. Enjolras was sitting at the end of the bed furiously typing at his computer. Enjolras's eyes followed Grantaire's silly hop around the room curiously. Like a cat watches its surroundings. 

"Where are you of to at six in the morning?" Enjolras said casually, keeping a constant beat of his fingers against his keyboard.

"Jehan and Courfeyrac got in a fight. Apparently they're 'over'." Grantaire said with a sigh. "They were doing so well too, i'm gonna be working overtime on mom duty." Enjolras didn't ask about the mom thing, he'd just accepted Grantaire's weird quirks and even quirkier terms for things. 

"Poor Jehan.." Enjolras sighed. "It can only be one reason they'd break up if its Courf.." Enjolras continued, Grantaire agreed. 

"You're right, as usual. Some irish was the girl cause." Grantaire said finally pulling up his pants and buckling his belt. Enjolras rolled over to watch him. Grantaire's appearance excited Enjolras, it was all but usual. Somehow unhuman. A sinful body filled with scars and bruises, a face beaten down by hard times, but the eyes of an angel, of innocence. Grantaire didn't know it, but he was captivating to watch. His being was in itself, an oxymoron. A sinfull innocence. Beautifully Ugly, an Ugly Beauty. 

Grantaire caughed Enjolras's gaze and gained eye contact with the other man. 

"What is it? Never tangoed to get into yer pants before?" Grantaire laughed pulling a ratty old sweater over himself.

Enjolras just stared at him, still admiring him.

"Okaaay? I'm gonna get going now okay?" Grantaire said furrowing his brow and smiling. Of course this made Grantaire  smiling, the man who'd ignored him with great effort for years now sharing a bed with him almost every night. Sharing his company. 

Enjolras got up before Grantaire left, Grantaire turned around with a roll of his eyes. Enjolras was immaculately gorgeous, but Jehan was in need and he wasn't going to let his friend slip into that nightmarish hole both of them had managed to crawl out of.  Enjolras just kept staring, examining him. Not in a sexual way, he stared at Grantaire the way you would stare at a peice of art. Grantaire made a hand gesture in a hurried 'what is it?' and now was a little angrivated. Finally Enjolras spoke.

"You are beautiful." Enjolras let slip out, it was unlike his usual cold demeanor. His usually so well planned out sentances almost like prose. He put a hand to his brow, "i'm sorry, go, I just had to get that off my chest." Grantaire laughed, Enjolras was actually blushing. Blushing at him. 

Grantaire ran out the door before he could squeel with glee. He felt victorious. Like he had just conquered a great war. However, what he acomplished was much grander. Grantaire had managed to make a statue blush. He sighed at the thought of this and hurried uptown with a happy gait.

Pulling a ciggerette out of his pocket he stuck it in his  mouth loosely and lit it. Inhaling the nicotine that he needed. By the end of the smoke he had reached a place where he could see a pacing Courfeyrac. 

"Hey Courfeyrac! You bastard get over here!" Grantaire pretended to joke, however he was actually upset with Courfeyrac. How dare he upset his dear little poet.

"Hey Grantaire! thank you fo-" Courfeyracs face fell backwards, he spit up a little big of blood. Grantaire had punched him in the face with all the hatred his body had. It was a lot. (about five bottles worth)

"Where is he? Where is Jehan?" Grantaire said looking around. The poet was nowhere to be seen. Grantaire gave a harsh glare to Courfeyrac who was trying to wipe the blood out of his clothing.

"I've been looking all over.. After I finished texting you he vanished.." Courfeyrac said watching Grantaire fill up with motherly rage.

"YOU LOST MY BABY?" Grantaire pushed Courfeyrac over, even though Courfeyrac was probably twice his weight it seemed effortless. "I knew you weren't right for him. Jehan deserves the best." Grantaire was frantically looking for Jehan, opening dumpsters, knocking on doors.

"I-i'm sorry.." Courfeyrac mumbled.

"You better be, you the one who deserves to be lost." Grantaire said flicking the butt of his ciggerette to the ground and abandoning Courfeyrac to search for Jehan. 

"I'll text you if i see him!" Courfeyrac said loudly slowly fading to a quiet mumble when he realized Grantaire wasn't listening.

Grantaire was on mother bear mode, and his cub had gone missing. Crying and possibly hurt somewhere. Grantaire walked with solid determination.

* * *

We find our floral clad poet in the basement of a firmilliar house. Jehans old house. 

" Hello? Parnasse are you in here?" Jehan yelled out, like nothing had happened.

Montparnasse stuck his head out of a corner, like the curious creature he was. Though, Parnasse was handsome, he was the kind of man you would see on the cover of a teen magezine about dangerous badboys.

"Jehan! Its been a while!" The drugged dealer brought Jehan to a quick and friendly hug. "You look pretty decent, you look cold though. Want something to warm those little bones?" Parnasse suggested.

"No" Jehan said quickly. "I want something to make me numb fast." Jehan said quickly sitting down at the dusty table of the basement he'd spent so much of his life in. 

"Ah, okay A little bit of coke will probably do." Parnasse said getting out half a gram from his personal tin.

"No, I want a lot." Jehan corrected him, and Parnasse went to his counter to pull out a usually lethal ammount of 3.5 grams. Especially for the poets small body. However, Jehan insisted.

With the back of his arm Jehan got Parnasse to inject it, Jehan never held a steady hand. Their eyes met and Montparnasse couldn't help but notice the tears in Jehans face.

"Say, Jehan whats the matter?" Parnasse said before pressing down on the syringe to inject the drug. Jehan rolled his eyes back trying to disdain from letting tears fall down his face.

"I sold my body out again." Jehan said letting tears fall down. Parnasse pulled the needle out, he had injected it into the small boy already. Parnasse just pulled the poets face into his chest giving him a place to rest while the cocaine hit Jehan in a matter of seconds. 

Jehan wasn't referring to the usual act of prostitution. Dirty, degrading sex in exchange for decent cash. This time it was dirty, disgusting sex he gave for what he thought would be different. He never imagined his first time like that. Afterall, he considered it his first time. Sure noone else ever would, with all his prostitution and the fact he was a rape victim. However, it was the first time he'd done anything sexual without an alterior motive, there was no money involved, it was completely consentual. It just wasn't what he wanted.

What did he expect anyways? Sex isn't like the movies make it out to be. It was no Molly Ringwald day dream. It was painful, fast, and dirty. Jehan hated coming back to the thoughts of the night. He loved Courfeyrac so much. It broke his heart in two to love him as much as Jehan loved him. 

* * *

Grantaire had almost given up looking for his lost little flower. His mind and body drifted to the yearns for the drugs that kept him company. Enjolras ensisted he quit, however, Grantaire was a decent liar. Thinking of his own fucked up life, fucked up thoughts, fucked up desires. He knew where Jehan would be. Grantaire started to sprint. Jehan was doing so well coming off the drugs, only a few times had he joined Grantaire for a shot or snort. Grantaire was a bad mother.

He made his way to the old yellow house, he entered in a sprint, Babet was shaken when he seen the door open, thinking it might be authorities.

He walked in through the door and ran down to the basement without knocking. He was just yelling ridiculous things. 

He walked into the common room with the table and chairs. He saw his friend passed out leaning into the arms of Montparnasse who was 'babysitting' Jehan. Making sure nothing went wrong.

"Holy fucking shit. I should have known you'd have taken advantage of him." Grantaire said facing Parnasse. It felt like a thousand years since he had been doing the same everyday, laying in Parnasse's arms all day three thousand feet in the sky.

"He came in here, I didn't take advantage of anything (though i could have..) I only offered him a half gram, he took three." Parnasse said holding his arms up as if he was being arrested. Like Grantaires eyes were like a gun directed at him.

"Three Grams? " Grantaire ran up to Jehans passed out face and tried waking him up. Inaudible sounds came from his mouth trying to form words. He was at least starting to come down. Amazingly he'd survived the critical dosage.

"Bon chance mama." Jehan mumbled. Grantaire had no idea what he meant but at least it was a formation of a sentence.

 "Good luck mama?" Parnasse questioned. He then shrugged it off, he'd heard a lot weirder things from both of the men in the room. 

Grantaire guided Jehan, he called a cab and took them down to Enjolras's room downtown. 

Grantaire opened the door with his own key, a copy Enjolras had him made. Fuck, he was starting to realize maybe he was in some sort of relationship with Enjolras, he'd been denying it so far. Enjolras was too perfect for him. However thats what Jehan thought about Courfeyrac aswell. 

Enjolras helped Grantaire at the door and laid the poet on their bed. 

"you found him. Where was he?" Enjolras said, considerably concerned.

"Montparnasse's. He did a huge ammount of cocaine.." Grantaire sighed into a frown that felt so firmiliar to his face. 

"so what do we do? Shouldn't we keep him awake now?" Enjolras asked.

"No, he's already come off the drug, he's just incredibly tired." Grantaire said as he tucked the little poet into the bed. 

"I understand the mother thing now." Enjolras said, grabbing at Grantaire's arm. "You're a nurturing soul." Enjolras ended with a little laugh and an offside smile that made Grantaire's stomach flutter. 

Enjolras got himself situated on the floor, he was a gentleman afterall. Enjolras may have his mean streaks, his violent streaks, but he was always a gentleman.

Grantaire cuddled in close to Jehan. Wiping the dirt and grime off of his slender face. He smiled when Jehan looked a bit normal again. Then he allowed himself to fall asleep. 

 

* * *

Courfeyrac was sitting at home, he'd invited Marius over hoping that his lovelife was worse off than his. Maybe it would make him feel a little better. However, Marius was just being ridiculous.

"I'm in love Courfeyrac." Marius said with a stupidly excited expression.

"I know, you've been married for three years now." Courfeyrac said to him, almost reminding him.

"No, not like this. She was almost like a ghost. I saw her while on my usual morning walk. I asked 'Ponine about her, apparently we have mutual friends." Marius started to explain.

"You fell in love with a ghost girl and then asked your wife who she was?" Courfeyrac laughed because that was bad.

Marius shook his head like Courfeyrac was an idiot, well, he was a little.

"no, no, no, she captured my heart in a moment of breathless delight! I sent Eponine to go and find her." Marius explained. Out of all their friends. Marius was the most absent of minds, and usually the most ridiculous. Courfeyrac gave up trying to reason with Marius.

"I wish i could be like you Courfeyrac, you can get so close to people without falling in love with them. I see a girl once and i want to tear my heart out and give it to her. In fact, i would have had she not been so quick to dissapear.." Marius sighed, and turned to Courfeyrac's television.

The local news had been playing, Courfeyrac had gotten so caught up in his own drama he'd forgotten that the mayoral elections were today. He looked to his friend who was staring blank faced into the television as if he was having a good long conversation with it.

"Who did you vote for?" Courfeyrac asked casually.

"I voted for M.Madeleine." Marius said without a stutter or second thought.

Courfeyrac was shocked, though Marius was predictably unpredictable.

"You didn't vote for Enjolras?" Courfeyrac asked curiously. Marius looked at him dumbfounded.

"You didn't hear? Enjolras didn't show up for any of the debates. Over the last 24 hours he's pretty much dissapeared." Marius said.

A single look and Courfeyrac knew. Marius definetely didn't know, he was watching a commercial about a product that could make life easier, agreeing with it. 

* * *

 

* * *


	10. Kissing The Creator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months after the disaperance of Jean Prouvaire, Enjolras Labelle, and Grantaire Trembley.   
> They get into trouble with the law, Courfeyrac comes bakc into their lives as they return to London.  
> Enjolras overdoses and is taken to hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short and kind of to the point as i got really emotional with it and wanted it to be over.   
> A lot of this fiction is based off of my own experiences with heroin. I never partook in the drug, but someone very close to me whom i loved (unrequitedly) dearly dearly dearly became addicted to the drug heroin.   
> Although, this is a lot more dramatic, sexy, and more interesting than my life is.  
> I'm pretty sure the one time we got into drama with the police we pissed on their car...   
> i'm seriously crying right now. fuck.   
> i swear. next chapter will be fluff.

It was a regular morning, someone new next to Courfeyrac in his bed. Thats what it had been like since Jehan left. Every morning the same.  He'd get up and get showered, have his morning coffee, and then go to work. It was almost like he'd recieved his old life back. As if, Jehan Prouvaire never existed in his life. It would seem exactly like that however, Courfeyrac could never get that little poet out of his head. The nights they'd spent together talking all night, when Jehan would share little poems. Courfeyrac even missed holding Jehans long hair back when he was keeled over the toilet puking from withdrawl. Courfeyrac missed everything about Jehan. His smell, his touch, his soft pursed lips, each freckle that danced accross his face, his eyes. Especially his eyes. However, he'd given up on Jehan ever coming back to him. It had been two months since anyone had spoken or heard from Jehan Prouvaire, Grantaire Trembley, and Enjolras Labelle.  

Courfeyrac rolled over to see what he had managed to get into his bed during the previous night. Usually he would just bring home some girl or boy he met at the pub that night. Last night was a little different. 

When Courfeyrac got his first glimpse of the man lying next to him, he had to rub his eyes to make sure. It was the doctor Joly. The doctors eyes opened to reveal a pretty hazel colour and a big smile came out of his face with a yawn.

"Mornin' Mister" Joly said getting out of bed and putting his pants on quickly. "Sorry to leave you like this my friend, the wife'll be wondering where I am if she doesn't wake up with me beside her." Joly finished and he was completely dressed.

"uhh.. I don't remember what happened last night. Could you elaborate?" Courfeyrac asked scratching his head.

"Oh! of course!" Joly said happily. "You had some sort of dinner party last night, umm, My wife Cosette and I were there, You were there, you're friends Marius and Eponine were there, they seemed lovely." Joly finished, almost acting like nothing happened.

"How'd we end up?" Courfeyrac said pointing to the bed.

"Well, I knew from your medical records you had nothing i could contract, and you're quite the flirt. We told my wife that we were gonna talk about man stuff. So you're friend Marius offered to walk her home. " Joly explained, now aching to get out the door.

Once Joly was gone Courfeyrac did what he always did in the morning. Check his cellphone for any messages from Jehan. There  was never any. He'd always send one.

**Jehan, I'm sorry. Come home. Are you okay? I love you. I need you here.-9:32am, Courfeyrac**

 

never any messages back though. 

* * *

"Where are we going today?" A little voice asked out of the back seat of the dirty garbage filled vihicle. The boy was cataloging in his coffee stained notebook their journies.

"I don't know, we've been everywhere on our list." The pretty voice of the man in the passenger seat answered. He took a swig from a large bottle of whiskey. 

"We're stopping here." The blonde in the drivers seat said sternly with a slight smile.

All three boys stumbled out of the car they'd been living in for the last two months. They found themselves on a beach, in the south of France. 

They'd just crossed the border last night into France. So far, ever since they left, They'd gone from England to Netherlands, they hitchhiked until Amsterdam. They spent almost a full month in Amsterdam and then rented a vihicle. Passing through Belgium and then driving down to southern France. They were now on the shores of outer Marseilles. 

"Have either of you been to France before? Enjolras? Grantaire?" The poet asked dancing around the pretty beach and stopping at every pretty flower. 

The two men weren't paying attention. Grantaire had pinned Enjolras down on the sand and was kissing him playfully with the occasional tickle. They were a ball of laughter. 

Jehan looked over to them and checked his phone. He had numorous texts from Courfeyrac, he had yet to respond to any. Jehan missed his lover dearly. He missed having his big arms around him at night. However, he'd ruined it. 

This  roadtrip didn't start on purpose. Enjolras had been stressed out the morning before elections. He'd been hyperventalating and suffering anxiety attacks. In a dash of anxiety Enjolras took Grantaire's stash of heroin and managed to use it all. There was only two junkies, but now, there was three. Driving town to town, they'd all shared beds, shared their lovers, shared everything. They got high every chance they could. They were taking the wrong roads. 

Jehan sat down and watched as Grantaire slowly injected Enjolras with a needle and soon both men were down again, speaking nonsense of some euphoric paridise. They'd call for Jehan to join them, but he found himself still thinking about that night with Courfeyrac. 

Soon all three of the boys were passed out on the roadside beach. Enjolras and Grantaire a tangle of limbs and Jehan laying under some pretty floral trees. 

Jehans eyelids soon grew heavy, it was time to dream of a better world in his sleep. A world where there was no addiction, and he and his friends could be happy without an injection. A world where he could think of Courfeyrac as a lover again, not just another client. Jehan would dream about a perfect life, perfect future. He would be a published writer, Courfeyrac would be his husband. They would have adopted children, and love them as much as they loved eachother. However, there are dreams that just cannot be. Jehan faded back into reality with the black in his eyes turning a red as he woke up.

Jehan woke up to flashing lights in the darkness. Flashing lights, red, white, blue. It was the police. A stalky grey haired man got out of the car and walked towards the boys. Jehan rushed to put away anything that looked incriminating but it was redundant as the cop was already standing in front of them.

"Excuse me sir, but we have been tracking down your vihicle since the border. You three are under arrest."The cop said in low baritone voice.

Jehan was terrified, if anyone could talk them out of this it would have been Enjolras. Although he had now already been cuffed and thrown in the back of the car. He was in too much of a drugged state to know what was going on. When the cop tried to cuff Grantaire there was a struggle and a lot of cursing, but he was in the car now too. 

Jehan was the last the cop went to cuff. He was the least intimidating to look at. As the cop approached him he read his name tag "Javert" was the cops name. He wouldn't forget that name. 

Jehan knew he himself had some sort of sex appeal. 

"Excuse me officer, but i can think of better things to use those cuffs for." Jehan whispered in the cops ear as he was cuffing Jehan up. The old cop tried to hide a blush and went into his serious mode again. 

"I am the law, and the law is not mocked by vagrant junkies." Javert said quickly. Jehan only had one other idea. 

Jehan made himself fall to the ground to get out of the cops range. Jehan grabbed the cops gun and shot it at the mans chest making him fall to the ground screaming. Jehan had no idea what came next so he decided he needed to help his friends. He jumped in the police car and drove. 

When Enjolras came to he looked around in a confusion.

"Jehan. Where the fuck are we?" Enjolras said with a yell. Enjolras soon noticed that they weren't even in the same car. "JEHAN. WHOSE CAR IS THIS?" he yelled even louder than the first time. Then Enjolras noticed there was blood on Jehan, "JEHAN WHY IS THERE BLOOD ALL OVER YOU'RE FACE?!" Enjolras managed to yell loud enough to make Grantaire scream. 

"That cop was about to arrest us, I got us out of it. So shut the fuck up Enjolras, you'd be in jail for the ammount of tar you have on you right now." Jehan said while lighting up a ciggerette. He was more stressed than he'd ever been, he knew France well enought that they were travelling on old backroads. However, he didn't know France well enough to know where the backroads led.

Grantaire woke up, he wasn't confused. Or at least he didn't seem to be. Grantaire has woken up everyday of his life confused so this was just part of the normal day to day life. 

"Hey Jehan, where we goin'?'' Grantaire said with a yawn at the end. Enjolras gave him a 'what the fuck' look. Grantaire just went back to sleeping on Enjolras's lap.

"I'm trying to get us to the nearest port that can take us back to London." Jehan said frantically. They had just reached the northern French shore. 

with everyone making their way out of the car, they abandoned it and set out to look for a ship that would take them back to London. 

* * *

Courfeyrac was doing his usual, watch television in the morning routine. However, something unusual appeared on his television screen as he looked up from his bowl of cereal.

"Three English citizens were found by the shore of Marsailles, France with copius ammounts of illegal drugs on their person. There were attempts to arrest them, however they shot the Officer( who is now in hospital and is healing ) who had been sent and stole the car. We assume they are armed and dangerous. 

-The channel then showed pictures of the three boys, Courfeyrac just about puked up his food.-

The men we are looking for are non other than ex political candidate Enjolras Labelle, and two other men named Grantaire Trembley and Jean Prouvaire( the shooter). If you see them, please contact the authorities."

Courfeyrac instantly fell off his couch spilling all that was left of his cereal. Then, an all too firmiliar sound came from the door.

"Psst. Courfeyrac let us in." The voices whispered loudly.

Courfeyrac paused to let them in. Did he really want to get pulled into their drama. However, one look through his window and seeing his little flower pannicked and teary eyed made him forget about any drama. Jehan had come back to him. 

Courfeyrac opened the door and signalled for them to come in. Courfeyrac wasn't sure if he should punch each one of them, Enjolras for abandoning the people, Grantaire for not looking after Jehan, and Jehan for obviously falling hard into old habbits. 

"We just need a place to sleep, Combeferre wouldn't let us stay with him, and Enjolras had been kicked out of his small flat." Jehan explained. Courfeyrac didn't pay attention. He was just happy Jehan was beside him, and alive.. even if he had shot a cop. 

"I missed you" Courfeyrac said quietly, Jehan didn't notice as he went to go help out Enjolras who was puking on Courfeyrac's floor. He didn't have a tolerance for the drugs like Jehan and Grantaire had. 

Over the next couple hours of the night Enjolras proceeded to get more and more sick, sometimes caughing up large ammounts of blood. Grantaire was holding him and rubbing his back and hair. Sadly, the drug had brought them closer together.

"Courfeyrac, would you call a cab?" Jehan asked frantically noticing that Enjolras was starting to black out. 

"how about I call an ambulance instead?" Courfeyrac answered, obviously a rethorical question as he had already gotten on the phone with 911.

The ambulance had arrived and paramedics did not recognize them from any news reports, thank god. They lifted away the lifeless Enjolras and the teary eyed Grantaire followed. However, they didn't let Grantaire come in the ambulance with him.

Grantaire just kept screaming at the vihicle as it went farther away. Jehan was in tears now and even Courfeyrac was shaken. The statue had crumbled. Enjolras, the strongest of will, turned into a lifeless limp junkie. Grantaire couldn't help but feel guilty, he gave Enjolras that last injection. Jehan and Courfeyrac watched Grantaire chase after the vihicle. Soon both the vihicle and Grantaire were out of sight. 

Jehan felt ill, he had refrained from taking anything while he'd been driving the last couple of days. It was withdrawl pains. His stomach felt like it was erroding. His nose felt like it was going to collapse. He couldn't even manage to think.

"can I use your washroom?" Jehan asked quickly and then turning before Courfeyrac could answer. Courfeyrac followed Jehan to the washroom.

Jehan was huddled over the toilet dry heaving and crying. Courfeyrac was terrified by the look of Jehan. It had only been two months. The green of his eyes contrasted with the bloodshot veins, his cheeks were hollowed. Courfeyrac instinctivly put his hand on Jehans back to help him but jolted away quickly. Any weight Jehan had gained while staying with him for those two weeks had been lost, and then much more. He could feel every bone on his back, each spinal section. It brought him to tears.

Jehan looked back at Courfeyrac's eyes, full of tears trying not to cry. 

"What is the matter Courf?" Jehan said, using most of his energy to speak.

Courfeyrac still observed the empty shell of a poet.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Courfeyrac said and then he picked up Jehans arm and pushed his longsleeves back revealing new cuts, new scars. 

Jehan jerked himself away from Courfeyrac. He pulled himself into the corner between the bathtub and the toilet, where Courfeyrac couldn't get him. He covered his ears and began to cry.

"Answer me Jehan! I want to help you." Courfeyrac called out desperately.

"You want to know why I inject, why i cut myself? Its you, you're too self rightious to realize it though. I was doing good when we first started out, then I was stupid, I thought that you would be different than the others so I let you get too close to me!" Jehan screamed back at Courfeyrac. Jehan was now keeled over on the floor, a crying mess.

Courfeyrac pulled Jehan closer to him. He stroked his hair and patted his back trying to calm him down. 

"Jehan Prouvaire, don't you understand? I'm sorry for that night, i'm sorry for any woe i've caused you. I've never been in a long term monogamous relationship.. " Courfeyrac said patting Jehans head. "Jehan, I love you. I've loved you from the moment I had seen you at the public Gardens, I love you right now. I'm pretty sure i'll love you forever." Courfeyrac started to break down himself, as was the fashion of the night.

"How do i know? How do i know you're telling the truth? i'm just some cheap whore you can fuck in an alleyway. I'm just the cheap whore you don't introduce your family to. I'm the cheap whore who had their heart broken by you. Why would I want anything to do with you?" Jehan cried pushing himself away from Courfeyrac.

"You're not a cheap whore to me. Tu est mon petit fluer, tu est mon soliel et ma lunne. I love you more than i love anything in the world. You're perfect, fuck. You're almost dead and I still think you're the most beautiful thing in the world. Just.. there is disgust in that love. You're killing yourself Jehan, I told you this the first time we met skin to skin, in the garden at Marius's house. I knew there would be bumps along the road to your recovery, but this is a mountain of a bump. You're inches away from death, fuck. Enjolras was probably lucky that he had that attack. He's going to get help." Courfeyrac just kept babbling on about the same stuff over and over again while he was crying. pulling the poet close to him. "I need to feel you against me. I need to know you're still here." Courfeyrac said crying as he felt the bony shoulders of his love. 

Jehan broke down crying even more. 

"Courfeyrac! I can't just quit. I've been doing it since i was a kid. It has been in my life longer than most people. Courfeyrac. You have family, you have friends, people love you. I have a Father who won't talk to me because i'm a 'faggot' and brothers who think the same, My amazing Mother has been dead for years. I'm constantly throwing myself at men for money. For once i wanted to give myself to you out of love. That night.. that was anything but love. That was disgusting, no connection, degrading sex." Jehan turned into the same babbling tear bucket that Courfeyrac was. 

They realized then, they had eachother.

Courfeyrac pulled Jehans face close to his, though it scared him to look at the face of a starved love he held his face with his hand, gently stroking his cheek. 

"If i could have one kiss from you now i could die a happy man." Courfeyrac said looking into his poets eyes.

"Only if you promise." Jehan started to explain inbetween tears.

"Promise what? Anything?" Courfeyrac said desperately.

"Promise me that you love me, promise me you'll never treat me like a cheap whore again." Jehan said, he was quivering with each word.

"I promise" Courfeyrac said as he moved his hand to the back of Jehans neck and pulled him into a kiss.


	11. I don't feel like touching you no more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras wakes up in the hospital, confused to his surroundings.  
> Grantaire stays beside him the whole time, feeling guilty.  
> The party ends when Enjolras's father shows up.  
> Grantaire is depressed again after hospital drama.  
> Jehan is for once actually doing okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so short chapter blah balh  
> part 2 is in the works and its fucked up i'm talking really weird pairings and sad drama. however. just. in my head.  
> there is so many mamma mia x les mis crossovers so i thought i'd contribute to the crackdom.
> 
> JAVERT: Mamma mia, here I go again  
> My my, how can I resist you?   
> Mamma mia, does it show again?   
> My my, just how much I've missed you  
> Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
> Blue since the day we parted  
> Why, why did I ever let you go?   
> Mamma mia, now I really know,  
> My my, I could never let you go.
> 
>  
> 
> can we just laugh forever?

White lights buzzed louldly in his ears, blinded the blondes bright eyes. His eyes ringed with the colour red, contrasting with the blue of his squinting eyes struggeling to open. He spotted a figure beside him, who was more than excited to see him open his eyes. 

He stretched his arm out to meet the other mans face, drifting a weak thumb from the tip of the charcoal faced mans nose across his mouth. 

"Where are we?" The blonde said looking around slowly. The other man buckled down onto him. 

"I'm so fucking sorry Enjolras, I always fuck things up." The man started crying into his chest. Enjolras was confused, still he tried to comfort the man dispite himself being the one in the hospital bed. 

"Calm down, Calm down. Grantaire? nothing is your fault, just tell me what happened." Enjolras said patting his dark hair.

"I fucking put you here." Grantaire kept repeating like Enjolras didn't understand what the words meant. Enjolras decided not to bother him anymore with the questions. Even more so once he seen the nurse in the corner by the door.

"Excuse me, Mr.Labelle?" The nurse asked slowly. She was a stalky woman probably in her mid forties. Creases in her face fell like poorly pleated clothing. She spoke with a slight british accent that got increasingly boring. "I'm going to check your vitals now." She told him.

Grantaire backed away from Enjolras once the nurse got closer. He'd already caused enough trouble. 

"Do you know why i'm here?" Enjolras asked while the woman was checking his wrists. He seen the gaping holes that decorated his inner arms and shuttered. 

"Well, you're lucky. You and your friends could have been charged with some serious allegations if that cop hadn't had gone missing from the hospital down in france." The woman said. Enjolras was incredibly confused now. 

"Okay. back up a bit, what cop? I want to know why the fuck i'm in here." Enjolras spoke with a stern and loud voice that intimidated the tired woman. 

"oh? I don't get involved in your personal business, You know how many heroin addicts I get a day coming in for overdoses? You were a bit more interesting than the usual ones, a handsome political figure on the run from crime." the woman actually  laughed as she spoke. Like it excited her, Enjolras didn't blame her, she looked like a tirelessly bored person. "I'll let your friend get into the rest of the details, he's been here all fourty eight hours you've been here." She gave a smile at both of them and left the room checking her notepad.

Enjolras exchanged looks with Grantaire, each one more and more confused and worried. Grantaire grabbed his flask out of his jacket pocket taking a large swig from it, knowing he'd have to explain the story of how he ruined his lovers life. He sighed.

"Two nights ago, you overdosed on heroin. I was the one who injected it.. I wish i could have taken it for you, i didn't know the amount I was giving you. I fell asleep with you talking to me, you were fine." Grantaire's eyes filled up with tears so he looked away from Enjolras. "Jehan woke me up, you looked like death. You're lips were blue, outlined with red.. you coughed up so much blood...... I thought you were going to die. You suffered some brain damage.. I'm so sorry I fucked it all up." Grantaire finished explaining, Enjolras was still completely confused about the story about the cop and where had he been for the last two months. He wanted to get angry, he wanted to yell at Grantaire. One look into his icy blue eyes and he couldn't say a thing. "please say something" Grantaire pleaded.

"Come here." Enjolras said forcing a smile and Grantaire folded right into him, just like a dog would wedging his face into the corner of Enjolras's neck. They laid in silence in the bright room. Enjolras just stared up at the ceiling. 

Grantaire pulled himself off Enjolras forcefully. It took all of his willpower to let go of him. 

"Enjolras, I learned something while i've been here with you.." Grantaire began to speak, Enjolras was a bit intrigued. "Before.. I was never in love with you. I was obsessed with you." Grantaire spoke, reminicing of their younger days back when Grantaire would follow Enjolras home from school and sit outside his bedroom window. "I'm not obsessed with you anymore Enjolras." Grantaire said spitting out his words. Enjolras tilted his head, Grantaire sighed just looking at him. 

"What is it Grantaire?" Enjolras said shortly.

Grantaire cleared his throat and fidgeted his clothing. He moved his hand onto Enjolras's.

"I've never said this to anyone before.. um.." Grantaire was blushing profusely, Enjolras smiled at him. Grantaire was always given an unexplainable high when Enjolras smiled, his usually cross face coming into a goofy smile and the corners of his mouth shot up. "Enjolras, I think I love you. No. Wait. I definetly, am one hundred percent sure that I am completely in love with you.." Grantaire finally burst out. Then he looked away in a fit of shyness. 

Enjolras pushed himself up to a sitting position and grabbed the back of Grantaires neck pulling him into a kiss. Grantaire moved his hands to Enjolras's face. He pulled away a little just to look at his lover. They exchanged smiles once again, then their lips met. Enjolras pulled at Grantaire's shirt which led Grantaire to move over onto the hospital bed with the blonde. Half laying on top of him, limbs in a mess of a knot. Each man would ocaisionally pull away just to look at the other. 

There was two knocks at the door, neither one of the boys answered (being too caught up in eachother). The door opened and three men in suits walked in, two men in their early thirties wearing cropped hair and sunglasses the other in his late fifties who shared the same bright eyes as Enjolras. They whispered amongst themselves for a few seconds until the eldest spoke louder to interupt the boys on the bed.

"Another one of my sons bad habits." He said obviously talking about the man that was ontop of Enjolras. 

Enjolras broke away from Grantaire and glared, he'd distanced himself as far away from his father as possible. They disagreed on everything. Grantaire just looked back and forth between the two, he figured out the relation between the two easily. There were obvious resemblance and an even more obvious tension in the room. 

"what do you want? get lost in the land of the commoners?" Enjorlas snarled at his father. His father just rolled his eyes.

"Enjolras, as much as I would love to debate with you at the moment i'm here on serious business." The man explained putting his fingers to his own forehead. 

"Oh, that explains it, business. I forgot that you don't recognize family!" Enjolras scoffed. Grantaire got really nervous and began fidgeting with his things once more.

"Enjolras, be serious. You nearly cost me my reputation with your stint. You're lucky, I got you and you're two 'friends' out of trouble with the law. I sent that cop searching for a theif that broke parole, he was more than passionate to take the job." Major explained, Enjolras still glared at him that was reminicent of teenage angst. Enjolras looked over to Grantaire with his statue-esque face.

" 'Taire would you mind leaving the room? I'll be done with these idiots in a few minutes." Enjolras said glancing back sharply to the three men who still stood in the corner of the doorway. Grantaire nodded and went to gather his things and get up to leave.

"No, your new whore doesn't have to leave Enjolras. We're going to take a lot longer than a few minutes, we'll wait outside." Major explained leaving the room and his two men closing the door quietly. 

"I'm sorry about that Grantaire.. I don't know what he was thinking.." Enjolras said slumping back down into his bed Grantaire now sitting in the chair opposite to him. Grantaire cleared his throat once more.

"Enjolras this isn't smart." Grantaire explained. His own heart ripping apart as he started to talk again. "I don't want you to be near me anymore. I don't want you to get hurt anymore. Loving you hurts so much more than obsession ever did.. We need to break up." Grantaire said looking away from Enjolras. He knew that looking at him would change his mind in a flash so he got up and left. Pushing past the three men in suits outside the room, pushing past the tired nurses, pushing past the hospital doors and back to the land of the gutter he called home. 

Grantaire's phone beeped twice, he'd  recieved two texts from Enjorlas while he had been running away from him. 

**fuck you, why'd you do that?-4:38pm, Enjorlas**

Looking at the second text Grantaire's heart finally ripped itself into a million peices. It hurt worse than anything he'd ever experienced.

**you know what? We were never really together in the first place. - 5:59pm,Enjolras**

Enjolras looked at the texts he sent Grantaire and sighed as one of the nurses helped him get cleaned up to leave the hospital. His father had made the decisian to make Enjolras go away for a while, to recover gracefully without the prying eyes of the news and other gossip sources. Enjolras knew it was the right thing to do, and leaving Grantaire was part of it. Enjolras hated drugs, yet that little artist had managed to get him addicted within a week of their relationship. Enjolras was thankful that Grantaire had been the one to break it off, but he needed to push him farther away. Thus, the text messages. 

Enjolras found himself at his Mothers house in the next following days, Major had tried to sway Enjolras into a rehab centre however, his mother would do a much more effective job. It was good to be out of England for once. 

No politics.

No drama.

* * *

For the weeks since Enjolras had left Grantaire had been staying with Jehan and Courfeyrac (who had been trying to figure out their own messed up relationship.). Mostly sharing the couch with Jehan everynight in a lovely cuddle puddle. 

Jehan was happy to have Grantaire to cling to at night, he wouldn't sleep near Courfeyrac anymore. Which worked because Courfeyrac was scared to even touch Jehan. By the second day Jehan was home again he had found out about Courfeyracs infidelity and that just added to their tension. However, both were still in love with the other.

Grantaire and Jehan sat outside passing back and forth a ciggerette they had bummed of a guy ealier that day. The nights were getting warmer, it was the beginning of March. London lost its frigid air and went back to its foggy state. 

"How did our lives get so fucking dramatic?" Jehan said with a sigh, Grantaire laughed at him because the poet had given up trying to hide his french accent. It was cute.

"How did you get so fucking french?" Grantaire laughed playfully slapping Jehan on the back. The poet coughed in laughter.  

"Grantaire what would i do without you?" The poet said rhetorically. Afterall, they both knew what the other would do without eachother. Go crazy, go broke, and go hungry. They laughed for a while. Grantaire watched his friends smile fade into a sad sigh, then a frown.

Grantaire cleared his throat, he wasn't used to giving people advice but he needed to help the poet. 

"Jehan, you have to forgive Courfeyrac. I know you love him. I understand what it feels like to be hurt, be used. I just.. Watching you two I know that you love one another. I don't want you to lose that." Grantaire said, then he slumped his face down to the bannister of the deck they had been leaning on. 

"I know. I'm kind of ignoring him on purpose right now. Make him learn his lesson." Jehan said with a smile. Grantaire smiled back, he'd raised Jehan right. Jehan had finally matured, grown his own spine. "However.." Jehan continued with a silly twang to his voice. "I think we're going out tonight." Jehan said trying to hide back excitement and stay calm.

Grantaire smiled and wished his friend good luck as he crawled back into the house. He drank himself to sleep that night, afterall, there was a chance he could quit the heroin, the drinking was a staple in Grantaire's life. 

Jehan and Courfeyrac left the house, Jehan tucked in his intoxicated friend and kissed him on the forehead. 

"Good Night Grantaire'" Jehan said and then walked out the door that Courfeyrac had been keeping open for the poet.


	12. Love that was once spoken now can only be written and read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of Part 1  
> Love in the park, hate in the alleyways.  
> Hate crimes that is. *warning homophobic slurs and actions take place in this chapter*  
> Jehan is broken again. Worse than ever before and Courfeyrac can't help him anymore.   
> SPOILER: Funeral times, and then a short kind of introduction to part 2 which takes place a year after the funeral.   
> its been fun writing this and i'm lookign forward to part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh Courfeyrac and Jehan, you think you'd learn by now that you don't have goodluck in alleyways. I cried.  
> also. *listening to aaron tveit singing when i was your man*   
> i'm drinking rootbear and crying into my rootbeer and drinking it. i'm so healthy it hurts.

chapter 12

the end of part 1

They ran together downtown, Courfeyrac bought Jehan a flower. The poet appreciated this as most flowers weren't  even budding at this time of year. They ran  to the park they'd sit at hours on end just two months ago. Hearts skipping beats. Hands brushing against cheeks. Struggeling not to lose themselves in the love again. They laughed as they pushed eachother around in the park. 

"Oh, I missed this.." Jehan sighed falling to the ground with a huge grin. Courfeyrac looked right back at him with his wide toothy grin. Jehan walked closer to him and kissed him quickly with a huge smile. 

They laughed.

"Oh you missed this?" Courfeyrac teased giving the poet another quick kiss. "Well, you got to go on a crazy roadtrip with your buddies I sat at home living my boring life you little killer." Courfeyrac said laughing.

"KILLER? HAH. How many people did you tell me you slept with again?" Jehan laughed. Their eyes met quickly and they stopped laughing. Jehan pulled Courfeyrac into a kiss. Wrapping their arms around each other, kisses widening letting the others tongue into their mouth. 

"I've been meaning to tell you that I love you. And i've been ruining everychance at that love since we got together." Courfeyrac said. "I'm not going to mess it up anymore. Even if I have to chain myself up to teach myself monogamy. I want it. With you." Courfeyrac spoke with a smile tracing the back of the poets jaw with his index finger. 

"I've loved you since the second I laid eyes on you Courf' . I've known if from the moment you spoke to me." Jehan laughed with a blush. "When i got home that first day you asked me out, just ask Grantaire, he had to calm me down i was freaking out so much!" Jehan said biting his lip. 

"I don't think I could enjoy a person like I enjoy you, little poet." Courfeyrac said falling to the ground with a sigh.

Jehan pulled out his coffee stained notepad and began to read.

> _**"a weather forecast for a hurricane** _
> 
> _**dashing headfirst into the hurricane anyway** _
> 
> _**my body, if only for a moment** _
> 
> _**one fragment of my body** _
> 
> _**all of my body** _
> 
> _**a witness to the parting of a human heart** _
> 
> _**all hope for a greater past** _
> 
> _**the same three words, over and over, until all meaning is irrelevent** _
> 
> _**The earth gave me something today:** _
> 
> _**the ability to come up for air** _
> 
> _**& a temple to exhale in,** _
> 
> _**again.** _
> 
> _**You are something.** _
> 
> _**The Earth has given you to me** _
> 
> _**whether you like it or not."** _

Jehan smiled and blushed, he never really read his poems allowed. Especially to the person they were meant for. 

"I wrote this the day we met. I've added to it since then." Jehan smiled. Courfeyrac smiled and pulled Jehan onto him. 

"Jehan? I didn't plan for this.. but I really  have to ask you" Courfeyrac said clearing his throat getting more serious. "Lets move to France. Lets get married. I want to start a life with you. I want to be with you so badly." Courfeyrac said smiling. 

"YES! Of Course!" Jehan screamed cheerfully and then lunged at Courfeyrac pushing him into the ground with a kiss. They looked at eachother laughing. 

"As much as i love watching you here in the night light" Courfeyrac said running his finger down Jehans nose. Jehan nodded knowing what Courfeyrac meant. "Lets get going, Make sure Grantaire's still alive" Courfeyrac said with a laugh. 

They walked home happier than they walked downtown earlier that night. Neither one scared to love the other, holding hands, exchanging smiles. 

The euphoric lovesick happiness would end quickly though. In split seconds of the boys walking down the alley to Courfeyracs house exchanging kisses. 

A man who was passing them looked them in the eyes and stopped. 

"You Fags, You sicken me." He spoke.

Courfeyrac just laughed at him and pushed Jehan to walk faster. 

"You. Faggots look over here!" The man now yelled and pulled out a gun. Both men heard his gun cock and turned around. 

"Woah buddy! No need to get so aggressive over a little bit of love" Courfeyrac said with a fake laugh, trying not to be scared. He didn't want his poet to get scared.

"Oh. Aggressive. You fags'd like that wouldn't you?" The man said pressing down on the gun. To all three of them it felt a flash until the bullet hit. 

"Courfeyrac!" Jehan screamed as his lover fell to the ground.

"Shit." The shooter yelled and ran off. 

"fuck. Courfeyrac? Are you okay? Stay awake love." Jehan said trying to keep him concious. The bullet had struck him in the chest, he was bleeding faster than Jehan could try and stop.  Jehan went to pull out his cell phone to call 911. Courfeyrac pushed Jehans hand down and pulled the cell out of his hands. 

"Listen to me Jehan. I love you okay? I want you to take good care of yourself. Please don't get involved with another asshole like me." Courfeyrac said as he was coughing up blood. Jehan just cried and kept trying to get at the phone again that Courfeyrac held in his other hand tightly. "You're going to find someone who's gonna do everything I should have done for you. Someone who doesn't act selfishly like I did. I don't deserve you."* Courfeyrac said. He repeated they last words many times.

"Courfeyrac! Don't fucking talk like that. You're not leaving me. You're staying here! right here. You're not supposed to leave me. I fucking love you. I love you." Jehan screamed while crying. Courfeyrac tried to move the pale hair away from Jehans face, looking up at the emerald eyed poet for his last time. 

"Jean Prouvaire, you stay safe okay? I love you." Courfeyrac managed to squeek out, nobody else could have made out the muffled words but Jehan. The poet just fell to the bleeding mans chest and held him until he could feel that he was no longer holding his hand anymore, no longer breathing. His heart no longer beating. Jehan was lost.

"Where do I go now Courfeyrac? Why'd you leave me here!" Jehan screamed at the now limp corpse that lay beneath him. He shook his head spastically. "You can't do this. You're not dead. You're not. I love you, wake up you fucking idiot!" Jehan continued like this for what seemed like forever. It felt like years for Jehan, sitting there with his lover, the second person he'd love to die right before his eyes. 

He couldn't help but remember that day at the beach so many years ago. His Father asleep with a beer in his hand, his brothers flirting with some tourist girls, and his mother. She just looked at the young poet, and braided his hair. Jehan never understood what she did after she was done with her sons hair. She stood up, waved goodbye to him, walked slowly into the ocean and never came out. That is, never came out alive, she washed up in the days afterwards; he still remembered clutching to her body at her wake the same he did right now. However.

Courfeyracs body was still warm. Jehan waited until the heat finally faded and he was completely gone. He pried the cellphone from his lovers limp fingers and called 911 finally. 

"Hello. There has been a shooting." Jehan said, the woman on the other end of the phone couldn't make out what he was saying through all the crying. 

"excuse me sir, calm down. Do you need an ambulance?" She asked calmly in a soft voice that made Jehan feel like someone was actually there.

"He's already gone. I need you to get the fucker that did this." Jehan yelled into the phone. The woman sent the police and an ambulance. None of them could get Jehan off of his lovers dead corpse. So they decided to give him a moment. 

Jehan bit his lip and kissed Courfeyrac for the last time. 

"adieu mon amour." He said stroking his face before the authorities pulled him away for questioning. 

* * *

That night Jehan cried into Grantaire's shoulder, and continued for the passing days. Grantaire would do whatever Jehan needed him to. Until the funeral day rolled around at the end of May.

* * *

As expected, Courfeyrac's funeral was a large turnout. He had afterall befriended the entire neighbourhood. He befriended almost each person he met. His soul was that of an outgoing little rabbit, always running to meet people. Jehan silently cried that day until it was his turn to speak at the funeral. 

Jehan walked up to the mahogany coffin and sat on it, which made a few people gasp and Grantaire smiled. 

"I'm just gonna sit here, I don't think Courfeyrac would mind.." Jehan said with a choked up laugh. "Today i'll be reading you all the poem I wrote throughout the time i spent with Courfeyrac Moreau." He smiled.

> _**"a weather forecast for a hurricane** _
> 
> _**dashing headfirst into the hurricane anyway** _
> 
> _**my body, if only for a moment** _
> 
> _**one fragment of my body** _
> 
> _**all of my body** _
> 
> _**a witness to the parting of a human heart** _
> 
> _**all hope for a greater past** _
> 
> _**the same three words, over and over, until all meaning is irrelevent** _
> 
> _**The earth gave me something today:** _
> 
> _**the ability to come up for air** _
> 
> _**& a temple to exhale in,** _
> 
> _**again.** _
> 
> _**You are something.** _
> 
> _**The Earth has given you to me** _
> 
> _**And then taken you away.** _
> 
> _**Even in the new spring air I find it hard to breath again,** _
> 
> _**knowing you are gone,** _
> 
> _**you have left us.** _
> 
> _**The same three words, over and over, no longer irrelevent no matter how much it is spoken.** _
> 
> _**I love you** _
> 
> _**I love you** _
> 
> _**I love you"** _

Jehan sighed and wiped the tears off his face. He looked wretched from the ammount of crying he'd done. He sat down next to where Grantaire sat. Grantaire grabbed the poets hand and squeezed it tightly giving him a look of comfort. 

Once everyone was leaving and everything had been said, the people walked away, the cars walked away. Numorous people gave their condolences to Jehan, which choked him up even more knowing that Courfeyrac had told this many people about their relationship. A well to do couple in their mid fifties walked up to Jehan and instantly gave him a hug.

"You're Jean Prouvaire right?" The woman spoke, the man then gave his hand to shake. Jehan was a bit confused. "Oh, i'm sorry.. We're Courfeyrac's Parents. We have some stuff of his we think he wanted to give you.." She said wiping away her own tears. 

Jehan's heart was filled with so much love for Courfeyrac even though he'd gone. Both parents could recognize this.

The woman pulled out a business card that had a bunch of notes stapled to it. Jehan read them, it was Courfeyrac's handwriting. 

"I wanted to congratulate you, boy." Courfeyrac's father spoke in a heavy french accent that made Jehan feel at home. "You're going to be a published author thanks to Courfeyrac. I knew he'd want you to know this." 

Jehan just fell to the ground. In shock. 

* * *

During the following year Jehans book would be published, it was filled with poems that reminiced of childhood freedoms, spring loves, dark memories, and the love he shared with his friends. 

"The Listening & Letting Go' by Jean Prouvaire" Enjolras said as he held it in his hands, it had become a great seller for that of poetry collectives and books. Flipping through it Enjolras knew which lines were directed at him, each time Jehan refered to the Statue that tore his best friend apart. Or making the Statue smile. Once again he made the statue smile as he flipped through the book. 

"Enjolras, You'll be late for your plane" His mother spoke, Enjolras proceeded to purchase the book from the airport bookshop before taking it on the plane. 

He was returning to the land of this Prouvairian love that the book spoke about. 

Enjolras kept his face straight and his heart open for what he knew would happen once he returned.


End file.
